Winter Series
by chipmunk2
Summary: The series starts with 'Thanksgiving! A forgotten memo and a sleepy Leo start an unusual Saturday. A brisk autumn afternoon and a walk in the falling leaves, lets Leo and Margaret relax for once and possibly move closer to each other!
1. Chapter 1 Thanksgiving

**Thanksgiving**

**By**: chipmunk and Imp

**Category: **Romance

**Pairing**: hinting at Leo and Margaret

**Characters: **Leo, Margaret and Mallory calls

**Rating** **TEEN** – **P&SC** (See Rating Chart Below)

**Beta By: **Lynn Warning! I'm rushing this out to post it for the holiday. Lynn has done her best to keep my mistakes under control, but I'm running amuck, while she's busy trying to finish her end of the quarter papers. Random commas and overrun sentences may be still included. Read at your own risk! ;-D

**Thanks** to Lynn (Imp) for the idea and the brainstorming to get my muse going again!

**Thanks** to Bev (adoreleo) for encouraging me to just start writing! And for help with DC area directions!

**Disclaimer**

Without Prejudice, the names of all characters contained here-in are the property of NBC, WB, Bravo, A John Wells Prod., from TV show, The West Wing. They are the creation of Aaron Sorkin. No infringement of these or any copyrights is intended, and are used here without permission. No monetary benefit is received or anticipated.They own them; therefore, they do not belong to me. I only borrowed them , with my humble thanks to them. Any resemblance, herein, to any person living or dead, is just a coincidence._Any Original Characters developed by me and found in this or any of my fics, belongs solely to me._

**Acknowledgement:** A 'grateful' and 'enormous' thanks, to the actors and actresses, who portray these characters 'brilliantly' and bring them to life in my head. Feedback: We'd love it hear your opinion! PLEASE! It helps to improve our writing!

**Note: **This stand alone fic and is NOT connects to any of my prior series !

**Summary: **A forgotten memo and a sleepy Leo start an unusual Saturday. A brisk autumn afternoon and a walk in the falling leaves, lets Leo and Margaret relax for once and possibly move closer to each other! Thanksgiving finds them together in a place that neither anticipated.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It's that fall time of the year in DC again and the heat and humidity of summer have long vanished. The air is now cool and crisp, with an earthy scent from the multi-hued leaves that crunched wonderfully underfoot. Margaret thoughtfully remembered enjoying her walk home last night, taking advantage of the fact that Leo sent her home early. If you can call just before 8 pm early? But that's still almost three hours after dark. Daylight till dark is just not enough working time in the White House, especially after switching back to Standard Time.

It's now the wee hours of the morning and Margaret awakes, bolting up in bed, remembering that she forgot to retype a memo for Leo last night. Glancing to the alarm clock she discovers it's just 4 AM, but with actually getting to bed early, she's already had her normal five hours of sleep.

She really had meant to retype the memo yesterday that Leo needs today for his Saturday morning meeting. He rushed her out so early last night that she totally forgot that she was planning on doing it in the quiet of the evening, once the White House finished the regular business day.

Swinging her legs to the floor, she's thinking _I can get it done in no time with it being a quiet Saturday morning. Leo's meeting is not till 10 AM and he promised me that we would not need to come into the office till 9AM. I can slip in early and get my typing done without Leo knowing that I fudged and arrived early. I can take a page from his book and sneak in early to the White House. He better not try it himself today. He needs to get some real sleep once in awhile. At least that was his persuading point last night for us leaving the office early._

All during this rationalizing in her head, Margaret is hurrying to dress. She is so glad that she indulged in a relaxing bubble bath the evening before, which is helping to save her some time now. Margaret has a mission to complete with a dead line of 9AM, when Leo will come striding in, ready to take on the world, or worse, a few grumpy Republicans.

&&&&&&&

Rushing in to work, Margaret arrives just before 5AM, briskly opening her office by flipping on a few lights and turning on her computer to boot it up for the day. While waiting for her security prompt to appear, Margaret unlocks her filing cabinet and reaches in for the memo that she left lying in the front for easy access, knowing it would be needed today. She's surprised to find that it's not there. _Leo Thomas McGarry! You were in my files again! I have a rule about that._

Narrowing her eyes, she glares around behind her at Leo's closed office door. She has her suspicions as to where she can find the memo. Leo must have retrieved it from her files after she left last night after Leo had given her the distinct impression that he was leaving right behind her.

She quietly slides the drawer shut, no sense disturbing the peace and quiet of the Saturday morning by slamming it. With the obvious place to look being in his office and with her office keys still in her hand, Margaret steps to his door and gets a second surprise _His door is unlocked! I'm going to crown him royally for forgetting to lock it and God help him, he better not be in there working. I never thought to ask security at check-in if he was in the White House ahead of me, like I usually do!_

The first thing she's aware of, as she opens the door, is the soft glow of the lamps in his office. Her eyes immediately lock onto his desk, prepared to see him sitting in there reading the memo.

Instead, she finds him fast asleep at his desk, his head resting down on his folded arms, with his face away from her. The angry rant on the tip of her tongue swiftly dissolves. His whole body is slumped in weariness, she observes as she quietly moves over behind his desk. Now that she's inside his office, she notices some classical music playing quietly in the background, something soft and relaxing, probably what lulled him to sleep.

She moves around behind his chair and places a hand on his shoulder, crouching down closer to view his face. It looks so different in slumber, so relaxed and has a softer, younger look to it. A look that the rest of the world never gets to see. Only she and a few others at the White House have ever been privy to him like this.

She sighs sadly, knowing he has not been home at all last night, recognizing the suit he's wearing, as the one he had on yesterday. She raises her hand and softly runs her fingers through his hair, admitting to herself that not all of his worry lines disappear in sleep any longer. This tremendous job that he does for the President has aged him. But then again, it has aged all of them and more than just physically.

She has found over the years that Leo is a very sound sleeper, once he actually manages to get into a deep sleep. Power sleeping she calls it. This is a time that she can be more personal and caring with him, not that she wants her feelings for him to be known, but she can indulge in a gentle touch to the man she more than admires. Her eyes sweep over his head, beneath her caressing fingers, noting the silvering hair still has a touch of the reddish gold that she remembers from their first years together.

Margaret then shifts her eyes to watch the soft movement of his body, as he breathes slowly and deeply in his sleep. She knows that she really needs to get him up and moved to his sofa. How he is positioned now, at his desk, is not going to be very restful, as it's a result of exhaustion.

Before she wakes him, she first moves to close the doors to his office and turns down the lights and deciding to leave the soft music playing. This way, if Leo wakes enough while moving to open his eyes, he'll think it's still nighttime. This is not her first time of walking a sleeping Leo to a sofa or a bed.

Once Margaret is done preparing the room, she returns to his side and whispers in his ear "Leo. Leo." She gives his shoulder a tiny shake and she gets a small 'humph' from him in response, "Leo, lets move you to the sofa. Up you go." With a hand under his arm she encourages him to rise, "You'll sleep better lying down."

Leo, still mostly asleep, allows her to lead him over to the sofa and is mumbling in his sleep on the way, "Whatever you say, Margaret. Thanks, you always take such good care of me. It's no wonder I love…mmm."

She smiles at his soft murmurs and feels a deep warming glow inside her. He's her Leo and he really does appreciate what she does for him. His subconscious is telling her that now.

Margaret carefully maneuvers her sleepwalker around the end of coffee table and Leo continues with his mumbling, even softer to himself with the next breath, "Maybe I'm not suppose to really say that last part, but…?" His brain refuses to work enough to help him to figure it out. He trusts her totally to do what's best for him and he obeys her easily in his sleep.

Margaret thinks her gruff Leo McGarry is so cute when he's half awake and so manageable. She slowly walks behind him, guiding him by holding him at one upper arm and a hand at his waist, as he tends to sway a little to one side, with every other step.

Margaret finally gets him successfully around the coffee table and avoids allowing him to make a try for his favorite chair, by putting her body between him and it. She glances around him at his sofa, noting that his throw cushions are still propped conveniently in the corner. She hesitates for a moment as she reaches behind her to grab his Air Force blanket.

In doing so, she briefly lets go of his arm allowing Leo to smoothly glide from her hold at his waist and he sinks sleepily down onto the couch. He instinctively tucks a cushion under his head, lying on his side and facing out to her. His eyes may have never opened during the journey and they are definitely closed now.

She settles him down to sleep on the sofa, by gently placing his blanket over him. She steps to the end of the sofa where his feet are dangling off the edge and slips his shoes off, tucking the blanket around his feet. She turns to check his face to see if he's comfortable. Bending close, she makes a few minor adjustments to finish smoothing out the blanket over his shoulder. She can't resist reassuring him with as soft whisper, "There you go, Leo. All tucked in. Sleep well."

He can just smell a whiff of her perfume and he thinks it's a lovely dream. Being nearly asleep, he slightly turns his head upwards and puckers up his lips, begging for a kiss, as if to thank her for her acts of kindness.

She almost laughs out loud at him wanting a kiss to finalize the tucking in, but she leans over and just kisses his forehead, wise enough not risk placing her lips close to his.

Tucking his chin down to his chest, he mumbles softly one last time, rambling, as sleep reclaims him, "Margaret, can we go out to breakfast later? You know it's my favorite meal of the day to eat out."

She wonders what he's dreaming about already, with him talking about food. _Maybe he's hungry. Did he eat at all last night?_ She straightens the edge of the blanket and when her knuckles brush against his hand underneath, he instinctively clasps it, giving it just the hint of a kiss, before tucking it against his chest.

What woman could resist such a touching gesture? Margaret sits on the coffee table and indulges him and herself for a few minutes. Leaning toward him, resting her chin on her hand, she watches him fall back into a deeper and more restful sleep. She starts to relax, while he holds her hand clasped in his against his body. She can feel him breathe slowly in and out. When his breathing tells her he's fully asleep, she grudgingly slips her hand out of his, needing to get back to the business she came in for early this morning. To finish typing the memo that he needs for the meeting.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

As she leaves him to get some real sleep, Margaret's mind starts on a plan. It's still early and he can get three more hours, before he has to get ready for the meeting. Margaret knows he'll grumble a bit when he wakes after so short of a night, but she plans on having coffee waiting for him as soon as his eyes open. After his first cup, she can send him to shower and that should finally wake him up.

She makes a pit stop on her way out to glance in his closet and check by the dim lighting that he'll be able to change into a fresh suit or maybe she can convince him that he should opt for the more casual clothes from his overnight bag that he keeps there for his last minute visits to Mallory's.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Margaret reenters Leo's office when it is time to wake him up. First she opens the blinds slightly and turns on the lamp. Moving back over to his closet she gathers his fresh clothing, selecting the casual ones she did find stored there, hoping that he'll not growl too much about them. Taking his clothes, his loafers and his shower kit, she lays them on his conference table.

Knowing that she has let him sleep as long as possible, she again sits on the coffee table. He hasn't moved since she left him there, and he looks so much younger, so relaxed and sleeping so trustingly.

When she shakes his shoulder, he again instinctively seeks her hand, as he hears her voice in his sleep. Leo tucks her hand that's clasped with his, back to his chest. He was sleeping so wonderfully and he is still so very sleepy.

For once he doesn't want to wake up. Her hand is curled to rest over his heart and he won't let go. He snuggles his face down to their joined hands and his lips touch a tiny kiss to her hand in his sleepy state. His mind is wavering between sleep and slumber. Since that is all of her he can hold right now, he snuggles down and back into a deeper sleep.

She tries again to gently wake him. "Leo, it's 8AM. You need to wake up."

He again only wakes partially and then he tries to gently pull her down with him to cuddle.

As much as she would love to, she knows that can't happen in the office or anywhere else really. Margaret is so glad she's not sitting on the edge of the couch or she might have given in to his wanting her to lie with him. She can still smell his cologne from yesterday. It's definitely safer for her to remain on the coffee table. But her heart is touched that in his uninhibited sleep he wants to hold her close.

Sitting on the coffee table, with her long legs, her knees are resting against the front of the couch. Leo's elbow brushes on her knee. He pulls his knees up to touch hers and he keeps them there, as if to snuggle up again hers, while still holding her hand. Only Leo could work out a way to cuddle with her and not even have her on the couch with him!

As much as she hates to end his much needed sleep and loving his unique way to be closer to her, she knows that she's going to have to be firm with him or he'll not have time to get ready and have his breakfast before his meeting. And he damn well is having something to eat this morning, or her name is not Margaret. Her smile softens, knowing he'll love the surprise breakfast the she planning for him.

"Leo, it really is time to get up." At his mumbling that he wants to stay where he is, she sighs knowing she has to be drastic. "Leo! Time to get up or you'll be late. The President is counting on you!"

Well… that got the needed response, as Leo's body immediately pops up into a sitting position, with his socked feet on the floor. His leg is still touching hers and he had unknowingly dropped her hand when his eyes flew open.

She hands him the coffee mug that she had brought in for him, with a sad apologetic smile to him for using his love of the President to get the result that was needed.

Leo rubs some of the sleep from his eyes with a quick swipe, as he scans the room with tired eyes, "You know, Margaret, one of these days I might just have to cheerfully choke you for using dirty tactics like that."

"I learned from the best, Leo!" Margaret smirks, as she watches him take his first tentative slips of coffee. Watching the shift in his facial expression to bliss, as it starts the waking up process for him. He so enjoys his coffee, especially the first one of the day. Just one of the reasons she keeps him a constant mug going, not that it's good for him, but she has to choose her battles.

"OK, no letting you in the Sit room again, when I'm working on a project. You might want to take over for me. You actually do run most all of the White House from my office anyway." He belatedly points out the exception, "Short of the Oval office."

"Bet your Ass, Leo!" She grins at his teasing her, like he's so worried she'll take command the Sit room.

Lowering his head, he chuckles at her bantering with him. He leans forward and sets his coffee mug on the table in front of him. Still leaning forward, Leo yawns and rubs his face with both hands. Moaning and rubbing harder this time to get some life back into it.

Margaret can't contain the sigh of disbelief from escaping her lips at his antics, _No wonder he has so many lines and creases on his face, with the way he wakes himself up._

Hearing her sound of rebuke, Leo flashes a small sleepy smile at Margaret and then bends farther over to snag his shoes from under the coffee table and slips them on. Tying them by instinct. His elbow bumps Margaret's leg a couple times in the process, since she's not bothering to get up out of his way, but just sitting there enjoying watching him perform the simple act. The third time he manages to bump her, she teasingly shoves back with her hand, catching him off balance.

Leo falls slightly to the side and remarking, "Hey. I'm still asleep. Are you picking on me?"

Margaret stands holding her hand out to him to indicate that it's the time to get on his feet and go. "Well somebody's gotta keep you in line." She's not sure if he's aware that it's the same hand he was hugging just a few minutes ago. And that's fine. It's just their way. They have a closeness that's hard to define. She walks a still sleepy Leo to the door and sends him down to the locker room to shower.

After handing her his now empty coffee mug, he glances to the items she holding out to him, "Casual, Margaret? This is an official White House meeting."

She gives him a look and informs him, "This is Saturday, Leo and it's a committee meeting, not a group of Congressmen." At the look of indecision on his face she hints, "When you get back, I have something nice planned for you, so don't waste any more time. Now go on."

Leo doesn't protest any longer, but takes the clothes and shuffles out to find the locker room. He really did need more sleep, if he's giving in so easily and bending his standard of protocol in the White House.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

While Leo is gone to shower, she calls to order a really nice breakfast for them both. She plans on it being delivered from that fancy restaurant that he loves to sneak off to, when he want to indulge his expensive palate. She knows that Leo has connections to the head chef there, because she has used it before when she would call for his reservation. The chef and Leo have become friends through their love of food preparation. The chef loves to spoil Leo and is pleased when Margaret can let him know if Leo was anticipating if a particular item would be available that night, so he could arrange it for Leo. Margaret is sure that he'll help her this morning.

The menu she decides on from the chef's recommendations is a fresh fruit cup, Eggs Florentine, which he lovingly describes to include eggs, spinach, cream, cheese and a hint of nutmeg. Margaret asks the chef to make it as healthy as he can. She's hoping that he can actually out do himself and not let Leo figure out that it has low-fat cheese and low cholesterol eggs. She adds, just to round out the meal, whole-wheat toast and coffee. Of course she includes Leo's favorite morning beverage, tomato juice.

After hanging up with the restaurant, pleased with the arrangements for delivery, Margaret starts on her next idea of maybe she can set up the table in his office with real china. Picking up the phone she quickly dials her friend Joyce down in the formal occasions coordinators department, to see if she's in this early on Saturday morning. That department has to handle so many events on the weekends that she's possibly there early to deal with them. She should be able to indulge Margaret and loan her two place settings and maybe a nice linen tablecloth. Margaret will let her know that she's surprising Leo with a fancy delivered breakfast.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When Leo returns after his long warm shower, he loves the surprise of a lovely table set for two and after removing the silver covers, he sees that Margaret is hovering to see if he approves. He can't resist teasing, "what no grapefruit?" They both know Margaret and her grapefruits.

She smiles happily at him bringing up their old banter, "Leo, you said that just to get a dig at me for pushing you to eat more grapefruit. You once even resorted to fibbing to me about having half a grapefruit!"

He smiles at her, "This is wonderful, Margaret. Thank you and no I did not lie. I did eat a grapefruit that morning, just not before you asked me, much to the chagrin of the officers in the Sit Room." He grins at her in appreciation for her thoughtfulness this morning.

Even though Margaret is getting the advantage of a nice breakfast as well, she still assumes that it will be a working breakfast. He does have a schedule this morning.

When Leo sees her tuck the yellow notepad and a couple pencils next to her plate, as he seats her at the table, he takes the liberty of transferring them easily to his desk. He knows before he even turns back to her that she's about to protest and he nips it in the bud. "No way, Margaret. The government can just take a break, while we enjoy our meal. We're going to give our attention to this lovely breakfast that it deserves, after you going to all the trouble of arranging it."

Margaret nods her head smiling and quietly agrees, "Thank you, Leo. I hope you enjoy it, as much as I plan on enjoying it."

Leo encourages her to begin their meal, "Bon appétit, Margaret."

During the meal Leo inquires, trying to make casual conversation, "This is wonderful Margaret. Is it from my chef friend's restaurant? You know how much I love his place."

She just smiles her confirmation to him and he digs in more enthusiastically.

A few bites later Leo asks her, "Where are you going for the long Thanksgiving weekend coming up?"

Margaret looks at him like he's asking a dumb question, "I'll be right here in DC and at the office with you on Friday. Thanksgiving Day is just one day."

Leo concedes her point and then asks her. "Well then, will you go out for a nice dinner on Thanksgiving? I imagine that there's not much sense in anyone cooking for just one, or are you going over to a friend's place."

Margaret lights up at his interest and reveals her plans with joy, "I'm working with the church, on the holidays again this year. I'm volunteering to serve at the community dinner for the homeless and the needy." Margaret drops in, "Since I don't have any immediate family or relatives in DC." She continues to explain more about the dinner. "They have so many attend and they can use all the helping hands they can get." She switches gears and asks him in return, "I thought you were going to be here at the White House with the First Family for dinner?"

He reveals some information that that the President just gave him this morning, when he had stopped by on the way back and checked in with him, "The First Family's plans have changed and they're now going to Manchester, because all the girls were able to arrange to be there now."

"I could go along of course, but I really don't want to intrude on their private family dinner." Margaret gives a concerned look at his confession.

Leo sighs and knows he should explain why he doesn't want to celebrate the holiday with his best friend and family. "You know how it will be... This will be one of the few times that 'just the Bartlet's' can be together this year. It's family time and I know they all love me as family and they did tell me to extend their invitation to Mallory, but she's going to be with her mother in Europe on Thanksgiving. So… I'll end up being the only extra person there. I don't want to intrude on the few real family moments they get." He stops his impression of her rambling and at her nod of understanding, they continue to enjoy the fine food.

His mind is still on the upcoming weekend. _T__his is my first year of being on my own for Thanksgiving and I really __want to be near the White House with the President gone. I know it will ease his mind to know that I am close by, if anything arises that needs attention next weekend._ Glancing to Margaret he contemplates, _maybe I'll try to find time out where she'll be volunteering_.

Margaret knows that Leo has a way of handling the President that most of them find bewildering, but she still has a question about his possibly not accepting their invitation to Manchester for Thanksgiving. "Leo, just how are you going to manage to decline the Presidents invitation? I assume he has not made it an order yet, for you to attend. So what are your tactics? I hope you have a good plan."

Leo's spirits lift at her seeing right to his next problem. "Well, I may try pure reason and logic on him, by pointing out that Josh will be gone to visit with his mom and we can't ask him to stay here and cover the White House, as it's not been that long since his dad died and the holidays are still tough for his mom and him. CJ is going to Ohio to be with her Dad for the first time in about a year and Toby is most likely going to be Toby and to disappear for the weekend. I personally think he follows Andi back to Maryland. I'm sure that I'll have to promise to take all of Thursday off and not darken the door of the White House unless Canada invades."

Margaret nods her head in agreement. "Good plan! That just might work, Leo. You know the President worries about all of the senior staff getting to see their families in a timely manner, especially for the holidays."

Leo is happy that she approves of his tactics to get out of going to Manchester. "Yeah, I should stay here and hold down the fort for the weekend. After Thanksgiving Day, do you want to come help me run the White House all by ourselves?" He has that twinkle of mischief in his eyes.

Margaret knows Leo must have broken a lot of hearts when he was young and carefree. And God help her, he still 'has it'. She would follow him to Hell and back for a vacation, if he asks her with his charm at full volume. _Like he had to ask!_ "Sure, Leo. Where you go, I go. As long as I don't have to do any press briefings."

Leo laughs at her tacking on a condition. They have both been too long working in Politics.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After breakfast Leo settles in to read his memos that she finished while he slept. He looks so different behind his desk in casual clothes and not his usual crisp and dapper suit, but Leo still has that essence of authority and power no matter his manner of dress or surroundings. It still makes Margaret's breath catch softly at his rugged good looks in soft clothes, not that she would let him catch her doing so.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Leo's meeting goes well and is actually shorter than any of them had hoped. Leo and Margaret make short work of his after meeting notes, calls, letters and any adjustments to their 'to do' lists for Monday. They are surprisingly done by one o'clock.

It has for once been a quiet day at the White House and the prospect of it continuing quiet is for once quite possible. Nothing is rumbling on the international front. Leo glances out the window longingly at the overcast day and can tell it's a little brisk outside. "How about sneaking out for a stroll around the monuments to clear our heads?"

The joy on Margaret's face, at the prospect of spending time outdoors, is all the answer he needs or gets, as she rushes from his office to close hers up, hopefully for the weekend, and to grab her coat, fearing that something will arise to steal their treat, before they can escape the building.

It's a good afternoon for a fall walk and the cool breeze is raining the last of the colorful leaves down on them. The air has the spice of fall in it, smelling of a mix of leaves, damp earth and a cleanness that is hard to name.

Outside the White House grounds, Leo has a suggestion that he hopes Margaret will agree to, "Care for a dog?" He nods his head to the vendor nearby.

She looks at Leo with surprise and a happy smile at Leo getting into the mood of a free autumn afternoon. She still can't resist giving a protest anyway. "Leo, do you know what they put in hotdogs, let alone think of their fat content?"

He gives her a look of exasperation, "Margaret, like I care! It's just a simple hotdog. People eat them all the time."

She points out his inconsistency. "Leo, you ate an elegant and nutritious meal this morning and now you want a hotdog?"

He grins and honestly admits, "What can I say? I'm just a man of my simple roots, after all."

She grins back at him and replies, "And I love that you are, Leo. It's one of the things that keeps you human, with your feet firmly planted on the ground." She looks back at the building they had just exited, knowing that they should never take where they are, as being commonplace.

"So, you want to join me and have a dog?" He pointedly asks her.

Margaret surprises him, "You, bet your ass I will. Ask for everything on it. I might as well be hung for a sheep, as a lamb!"

Just to tease her, he looks behind him with a smirk, as if to see the backside of himself, "You know, that's twice today you've referred to my ass."

She bluntly points out, "I cover it for you! So I'm allowed! Now, go get our dogs, since you have me hungry for it now."

They munch their snack, as they walk around the Ellipse. She has a habit of leaning her head close to his, as she talks to him and he nods his to the side in agreement. Both have an arm gesturing as they walk and talk. It's just their way.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Crossing Constitution Avenue, Leo and Margaret continue on to pass the Washington Monument on the west side. As they walk along, Leo knows better than to hold her hand, but he really has to fight the urge to take hers in his, on this autumn afternoon. But he can put a hand to the small of her back, as they pass by other people walking or on benches. He reluctantly drops his hand afterwards. They then keep making their way south toward the tidal basin.

Leo asks, "Margaret, you warm enough?" She nods in affirmation. He can tell she loves the fall weather, with her wind blushed cheeks and a sparkle in her eyes from the snap in the air. She looks striking in her long forest green, suede coat with a black velvet collar. Her hair moves softly at times in the breeze. She is so beautiful at this moment. His breath catches and anyone could see the loving admiration that's written all over his face. He glances quickly away before Margaret can see his secret.

They stop to rest on a bench at the north end of the Tidal Basin and enjoy the panoramic view of the basin area. They see at the south end that the basin surrounds the Jefferson Memorial and the FDR Memorial is next to it.

Needing to move again, Margaret suggests, "Let's go west to the Lincoln Memorial. We can walk along the south side of the Reflecting Pool." Margaret likes having a plan. She then stands up to get them started again and recommends, "It feels as if the temperature is dropping some more. We better walk at a good pace now, to get some heat going to keep warm."

At her words Leo tilts his head up to her, wearing a small smirk, keeping his thoughts to himself about her last words, as he rises to join her. He walks briskly beside her, with his cocky city swagger making his long black wool coat swing slightly around his legs.

Margaret hesitates in her step just enough to fall one step behind him, to sneak a good look at the debonair man beside her. He really is unaware of the charisma that surrounds him, as she notes the eyes of the people they pass follow him.

Leo realizes that Margaret has fallen into her usual respectful position of how they normally walk the halls of the White House, just behind his shoulder. He turns to reach for her arm to slip it through his, so she will again walk beside him. He wants her beside him, as an equal outside of work and it 'is' the gentlemanly thing to do, or so he rationalizes to himself, as long as it has the desired effect of her snug again him, as they walk in sync, in complete harmony.

The maple trees lining each side of the pool are quickly shedding their leaves. Still, the trees are dressed in a range of color from rich gold in the lower branches, then up to bright orange, to deep red near the tops. Their reflections in the pool, even on this overcast day, make a breathtaking view down the third of a mile long pool.

Once at the Lincoln Memorial they stroll to the front and when they reach the wide steps up to the portico, where the famous statue of President Lincoln sitting in a massive chair is located, Leo stops her and asks, "You want to go up and see the memorial up close?"

She gives him an apologetic smile, "No, not today, Thanks. I've seen it close up before. Actually, Leo, the best time to see it is at night. It's so inspiring to view it all lit up."

The breeze is picking up and Leo, with his hand in his coat pocket, offers out his elbow to her to grasp again and agrees, "Yeah, your right, Margaret. At night is the best. Once you see it lit up, it's just not the same during the day." At her look of inquiry, he chuckles and explains, "Who do you think had to bring me here, right after we took up residence in the White House, when I admitted that I had not seen the Memorials at night? Not that anyone could miss the Washington Memorial."

"Oh, Leo, that must have been fun. And it was so nice that the President wanted you to have that experience and that he just had to show you himself." Margaret knows, as well as the rest of the West Wing, the President's passion for the national park system and he now has one right in his own backyard.

Looking at his feet as they walk on, he softly admits, as he reflects back to that night, "Yeah, it really was nice. Ron set it up for us to come out here at 11 PM one night. Ron seems to be a man that loves a challenge. I'm sure it made the Secret Service crazy, but they secured them off one at a time."

He glances up to her face and eagerly continues to express his feelings, "It was a special night for both of us. I loved that we could walk around a bit in the secure areas, just the two of us. We had such a great discussion that night on the how our government has evolved. Debating back and forth. It went on for hours, even after we returned to the West Wing." Just talking about it has him both passionate and energized. Easily showing why he is so committed to his work and why he loves to serve the President.

The temperature is still dropping, Margaret notices as he talks that she can now see wisps of his breath.

When he falls silent with his thoughts, Margaret comments, "Leo, I'm so glad that you and the President had that special night to remember. When it gets bad at work you have it to reflect on to keep you focused. A special night for the best of friends!"

He glances to her in appreciation for her understanding, but she does know him so well. He knew she would get it.

They walk a bit more going north now toward a memorial that Leo knows all too well, the Vietnam Veterans Memorial. When Margaret spots it up ahead she squeezes his arm tighter to her side and he takes his other hand out of his pocket to pat her arm softly in gratitude for her understanding.

They stop at the intersection to the sidewalk that runs in front of the wall. As they silently look over, Leo now has both of his hands jammed into his coat pockets, with a hard sad look on his face and Margaret has now clasped both of hers around one of his wrists in compassion. From the overview at this distance they silently pay homage to the wall and the mix of visitors there.

They both want to move on and return to the enjoyment of their walk. He then steers her to continue their walk to the path to the west side of it, still going northward, as if to circle back to the Ellipse, by way of Constitution Avenue.

Margaret knows that when they finish their walk that Leo will just go back to the office and find something to do, instead of going to his hotel, even though he stayed the night there. Hoping to give him the hint that they should call it a day and not return to the office, she speaks up when they reach 17th Street and regrettably removes her hand from under his elbow, "Leo, unless you need me at the office this evening, I think I'll just cut up here and catch a cab in front of the OEOB and go home for the night."

"Margaret," Leo growls in a low warning voice to let her know his disapproval of her decision. "I wasn't planning on having you work in the office tonight, but you don't have to take a cab. Come back to the White House and let my driver take you home."

Margaret gets a determined look on her face, as she squares off with him, "Leo, we had this debate before. So don't there. I'm not about to use your driver for a ride home."

"Not even if it's as he takes me to my hotel?" Leo hopes to try one more time to reverse her decision.

"Leo, your hotel is west of here and my apartment is north. That's not 'on the way'. I can just take a cab. It's not too far to get to my place, so it'll just be a short ride. You know it's just on the other side of George Washington University. If it'll reassure you, I'll even wash my hands when I get home, after using public transportation." She knows that she's right about not abusing the use of the driver on the taxpayer's dollar and she her final remark lets him know that her mind is made up.

Leo sighs and surrenders, "OK, at least let me walk you there and check out the cabdriver."

She agrees to his compromise, "OK, Leo."

Turning left up 17th street they start the final leg of their afternoon walk. Both of them are feeling some sadness that it's almost over. They have both again jammed their hands into their coat pockets attempting to keep warm.

Leo flags her a cab and then informs her, "Margaret, I'll just ride along with you and the cab can take me to the hotel after you're dropped off. It'll save my driver from having to take either of us home today."

She nods her head at his logic, "That would be nice, Leo. Thanks! You're a true gentleman to see me home." She's smiling again, as he hands her into the cab and watching him slip in beside her, she sees the small satisfied smile on his face.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As the cab stops, Margaret invites him, "Leo, come in and warm up. It'll only take a minute to make us some coffee." When he hesitates to answer, but gives the impression that he really wants to accept, she prompts him, "Leo, we both need to thaw our hands and warm our ears, as we neither of us ever have enough sense to wear a hat."

Leo bows his head a moment, smiling, as he can't fault her honest words. His hands are in his pockets of his coat, not only to hopefully get them to warm up, but also to keep them to himself. His hand to her waist earlier, to assist her during their autumn afternoon walk, was quickly getting to be a habit that he could have easily enjoyed longer. "He looks up and sees her anticipating his answer, "Sure, Margaret. That would be nice, if it's no problem." He leans across her to open the door handle for her.

She nods and exits the cab, waiting on the curb for him with the wind softly flapping the bottom of her coat.

He pays the driver and crawls out of the cab, and they quickly climb the steps to the nice building that her apartment is in. Both of them are encouraged to hurry by the thought of the warmth awaiting them inside the doors. Leo again finds a good reason to touch her waist, as he escorts her through the threshold.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Once inside Margaret's apartment, Leo helps her off with her coat and while he's taking care of hanging their outerwear on the coat tree, she moves into the kitchen to start preparing the promised hot coffee. They both need it and soon, just to return the warmth to their hands. It was a bit nippier out than they expected, but it was an invigorating afternoon.

While building the coffee maker, Margaret gets a plan. She hopes to cook some comfort food for him, as she can't pass up a chance to get some decent food into him. Before she can chicken out, she quickly asks him using her own brand of logic, while trying to sound casual, "Leo, I can fix us a bite to eat. The cool weather and walking made short work of the hotdogs we enjoyed, after leaving the White House. It won't take a minute. Just something quick and simple to go with our coffee."

Grinning at her, he hints that her logic is tempting him, "It was brisk. Yeah, I guess we did walk for a couple of hours." He pauses just to play with her patience. "So, what did you have in mind for a quick bite?" He knows it'll be something warm and healthy. She worries about what he eats.

"Tomato soup and sandwiches." Answering, she flashes him a smile and turns to get started, before he changes his mind or the White House calls his cell with an emergency.

He gives a happy chuckle and can't help exclaiming, "Great! Just my kind of meal! I have been craving tomato soup and a grilled cheese for a long time." Leo adds his hint for the sandwich selection, since one goes with the other to him. He hasn't had the opportunity lately, to indulge himself with them at the White House mess.

She gives him a semi–pointed look over her shoulder at his mention of 'grilled' cheese, but seeing the smile he has on his face, she relents, "OK."

Leo is feeling so content and comfortable sitting at the kitchen counter, still warming his hands on the mug of coffee. He can feel his body actually relax, as he watches Margaret going about making them a small and simple meal. He enjoys this relaxed setting, just as much as the elegant table she had set for them in his office this morning. _Spending time with her away from work and just the two of us is…(he finds the right word)…cozy_.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

While they're sipping the first cup of coffee and waiting for the soup to heat they are both pleasantly silent, just savoring the moment in the cozy kitchen. They warm not only their hands, but also the steam rising from the hot coffee warms their faces.

Margaret has a thought and she sits up straighter, glancing toward the front door, not that she needs visual verification. _Hey! Leo doesn't have his briefcase with him. He actually forgot it at the office_. This thought really warms her heart. That taking a walk with her overruled his natural reflex to grab work to take out with him, like he does every time he leaves the White House. She has Leo captive without any work to do!

It's still really early, even if it is growing dark and no one at the White House has called yet needing him. _So, how about I try to persuade him to stay for a movie and some hot cocoa this evening? Just to ward off the misty night that is developing outside the window_. Margaret bobs her head at her own reasoning.

"Leo, it's early evening still. Would you like to stay and watch a movie or do you need to get on? I mean…. That is… if you don't have plans. We can snack on some popcorn, just like at a movie. Not that any of us have had time away from the White House to go to an actual theatre. Is there anything that the President will need you for tonight? That's about the best I can do for junk food for you. I think it would be nice to relax for a while. If we can actually remember how to do that?" She just knows that he'll just find his way back to the office tonight, if nothing else other than to keep himself busy.

Her rambling kinda scrambles her words, but he gets her meaning. Leo loves how her mind works and to have some fun with her, he jokes back, "Relax? Relax? It sounds interesting." He stops and looks thoughtful. "I don't know about a movie? Still. Maybe I should call my assistant to see if I have anything scheduled for tonight, she runs my life."

When Leo waits a beat to see if she takes the bait, but he has trouble containing his smile when he notes her short intake of breath to scold him, but he can tell she's holding her tongue with anxious effort.

He pauses fully this time to make her really fidget. They both love a challenge. He draws it out as long as he can and when she's just about to assume he's turning down her kind offer, he continues with a grin, "Yeah, I'd really like to stay here for a while longer this evening. Thanks, Margaret."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Margaret lets him choose the movie for the night and Leo is surprised to find that she has several videotapes and DVD's in her collection. She likes some romantic ones, but she also likes the more male macho ones, as she was raised with brothers who out voted her when it came to picking the movie they got to watch. Leo wonders if they might even have time for two if they're short enough. He smiles happily when he finds a few of his favorites like, 'Casablanca', 'The Great Escape' and his pick for the evening, 'Strategic Air Command'. It's an old Jimmy Stewart Air Force movie in black and white from the late 1950's, also starring June Allyson. He remembers seeing it in the theater when he was just a kid and knows that's when he first dreamed of being a pilot. He's knows he going to enjoy this evening relaxing with Margaret.

Once the movie is started, Margaret is encamped on her sofa and she has Leo set up in the recliner, with his feet up. It was probably silly, but she actually insisted he use the footrest up. Hoping that maybe he would be less apt to get up and to run to the office to work. Plus looking at his socked feet up in the air is so cute to her, especially at her place.

By halfway through the movie both of their mugs of hot cocoa are empty and also the matching bowls of popcorn. Both Leo and Margaret are now each covered with a throw blanket from the couch. As the weather outside is developing into a blustery night.

Margaret has been thinking and she just has to know something, before the day is over. "Leo, can you remember what time you fell asleep at the office last night?" She wants to know so she can figure out how much sleep he got. Margaret is always figuring things out. In her quest to try and take care of him better.

Leo glances to her to gage her mood, as he confesses, "Maybe 2 AM when I ah…must have gave into sleep. I just meant to put my head down a few minutes to rest my eyes. The next thing I sorta remember is you waking me to go and change clothes, but I have a sense of somehow getting to the sofa. I guess you were responsible for getting me there?"

Leo is right to assume her motive. Head bobbing Margaret confirms it for him, as she's already is figuring that he would have gotten three hours at his desk and she got him three more on the sofa. Adding both together, that's more sleep than he gets more nights than she cares to remember.

With a pleased 'humph' sound of satisfaction, at knowing his Margaret, Leo returns his attention to the movie, as he hugs the throw blanket closer under his chin and snuggles deeper into the recliner.

Later in the movie, Margaret looks over and finds Leo sleeping. The short night last night and the long walk in the cold this afternoon, plus the comforting meal and then laying to watch a familiar movie has taken its toll on him. She turns down the sound on the movie a touch, so that the louder scenes don't wake him. She's so pleased that he feels so comfortable at her home. It has turned out to be a lovely afternoon and evening, relaxing together.

The movie is just getting over when Leo's his cell phone starts to ring. He had placed it on the coffee table when they were getting settled in for the movie. Leo wakes immediately and his eyes scan around, as a conditioned response of urgency, looking for his cell phone. At the same time, Leo is automatically closing the footrest with his heels to set himself up.

Margaret reaches for the phone, to hand it to him.

Leo leans forward with the throw blanket bunched in his lap to take the phone. With a nod of thanks to Margaret, he immediately checks the caller ID for the number displayed. With a sigh he leans back in the chair and answer the call, "Hey, Baby!"

"Hey, Dad. I wanted to touch base with you, before I leave tonight." Mallory's voice is one he never minds waking up to hear.

"Thanks for calling, Mallory. Are you all packed and ready to go? Did you double check for your passport?" He so easily falls into parental mode with his little girl.

She gives a happy chuckle at her Dad worrying for her, "Yeah, Dad. I may not have Margaret to keep me organized, but I have everything. I double-checked for my toothbrush too and you know, I could buy a new one in Europe. They do sell them over there."

"Well, since you mentioned it, Mal. Do you have enough money with you? I'm not being nosey, but I just want you to have enough to enjoy yourself and maybe do a 'little' shopping." He ends on a teasing note, knowing that she will shop.

"Dad, you're sweet and thanks, but I have enough, even for a 'little' shopping. I'm just going for the week." She loves that he knows her so well.

"Good. OK. Well… Is there anything else I can help you with, before you go?" He's just a Dad checking one more time. Glad that she didn't get upset at him for offering her money. She is so independent. He doesn't need to wonder where she gets that? He chuckles softly to himself, knowing the answer.

Mallory finally relents and lets him know her dilemma. "I guess I could use your help, Dad, if you really have the time. I had planned on taking my car to the airport and leave it there, but I had to leave it at the garage for repairs while I'm gone. Now I'll have to take a cab to the airport. I'm really not looking forward to loading and unloading my luggage in and out of the back of a cab. And that is if it arrives here when I need it." She doesn't ask 'right out' for a ride, not wanting to interrupt him if he's working.

Leo jumps right in and offers, "Mal, I could take you, if you have a little time to wait for me? When does your flight leave? Is it still scheduled to leave on-time with the wind picking up tonight?"

"Yeah, Dad, I checked the web page of the airline and there was no delay posted." At hearing his sound of disbelief, she assures him, "Don't' worry! I do plan on checking again, the last thing before going out of the door. Dad, I don't want to call you away from something important."

Leo doesn't want her to think he's unhappy or too busy for her, "No, it's fine, Baby. I'm not working. Actually, I'm at Margaret's." He chuckles and asks, "Would you believe that we actually took a walk in the open air this afternoon?"

Mallory replies with a happy tone, "Dad, you two are crazy! Its been getting colder all day!" She chuckles at scolding him. Pleased that he got an afternoon out of the office and almost amazed that Margaret actually dragged him out into the fresh air.

"Leo confesses, "Yeah! We discovered that like two miles from anywhere warm! So when our cab dropped Margaret off, she invited me in for hot coffee." He pauses a beat, "She has been feeding me and forcing me to indulge in hot cocoa and popcorn, in front of a movie, with my feet up." He makes it sound like he has had to endure something painful, but he loves it and his happy voice gives it away.

Mallory is so glad to hear her Dad being so light hearted, "Yeah, Dad! Real torture, I can just tell." Her mock sarcasm let's him know that she's not buying it.

Mallory takes them back to his offer to help, "Dad, it's 7PM now and my flight is scheduled for 10PM, to let you know, if you think you can help me. I need to be there early, to get through security. So I won't tie you up too long, if you need to get right back to check in with the White House."

Leo explains his own dilemma, "Well, Baby, it will take me a little while to go to the hotel to get my car, but I don't mind! If I won't be cutting you too close on your flight time?"

Margaret interrupts, "Leo, you can just take my car from here. If you want company, I can ride along and drop you off at your hotel on the way back?" She's already folding up her blanket and gathering up their bowls and glasses, while Leo continues on the phone.

Leo nods his head to Margaret in agreement. "Mallory, we have it worked out. Margaret and I will just come get you in her car. She can get me home afterwards."

"Thanks, Dad! That would be great. Can you be here in an hour?" She giggles and teases, happy that her Dad is coming to her rescue, "And I won't have to worry about you on the road alone and tired. Margaret will see you safely home. She takes care of you! Tell her thanks from me!"

Leo chuckles, "You two really do think I need a keeper and yeah, I'll tell her!"

Mallory totally agrees, "Yeah, we do, Dad and I'm so glad you have your Margaret."

Leo softly agrees, "Me too, Baby. We'll leave here in about 30 minutes, to come pick you up. See ya then. Love you, Baby! Bye!"

He lifts the throw blanket from his lap to get up and smiles over at Margaret, while he's folding the throw, "Mallory says to tell you thanks! Not just for the ride tonight, but for taking such good care of me."

Leo hands her the throw and stands to head for the kitchen. He moves to walk past her with their empty glasses in one hand and their bowls in his other, he pauses to drop a kiss to her forehead, "that thanks goes for me too!" He is wearing a rare smile as he continues on to the kitchen. _Today has been really nice. I need to thank Margaret for it too_!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The first of the week, Leo does a bit of research to find out where Margaret was going to be serving Thanksgiving dinner. This is not as easy as he had hoped, as unfortunately there are lots of shelters and kitchens for the homeless in DC. He finally resorts to calling her church, St. Stephen Martyr on Pennsylvania Ave, just off 24th street for the information. The office was able to tell him that the church members were volunteering Thanksgiving Day at Central Union Mission on R Street. He knows that both are near where she lives.

Leo sneaks in hoping to just watch Margaret at the shelter, to see what her life is like away from him and work. He hangs back to observe her from near the doorway and it's awhile later that she sees him. Standing there smiling proudly at her, watching her helping the homeless with a friendly dignity that he would expect no less from her on this day

When she spots Leo, Margaret instantly knows he's there for her and his smile tells her that, for once, it doesn't involve work. She gestures to him through the people that she's serving in front of her, for him to quit standing there like he's holding up the wall and join her.

His smile fades and he gives a slight shake of his head, hoping she'll pickup on the fact that he didn't plan on disturbing her with his visit.

Margaret just waves again for him to come over to her.

Seeing that she's not paying attention to his subtle hints, he tilts his head to the side, as if to convey to her to please not insist he interrupt the serving of the meals. He really did not expect to talk to her.

Margaret knows he has no plans for today and has probably just been rattling around with nothing to do and no one to see. She knows that he has been banned from the White House for today. She puts her fists on her hips and gives him her best pointed-look signaling that he better get his butt over there and now! _Like he wouldn't be welcome anywhere today, especially with me. He's my Leo_.

Leo shoves himself off the wall with his best James Dean impression, with his hands in his pockets. Moving in a direct line to her and not catching the eyes of those he passes. Not knowing where he belongs at this gathering, as the ones enjoying the Thanksgiving Dinner do not seem to recognize him, and he's not one of her church volunteers.

He finally reaches the table where she's serving another family and he opts to act like it was his idea to approach her, and pastes on a bright smile, hoping she'll not kill him for being there and intruding on her day off.

Margaret can read him like a book and she was able to tell as he walked over that he seems a little backwards, like he shouldn't be there. She also loves the glow of his face when he turns on the charm and he certainly is doing that now. Margaret returns his smile, with one of her own. She then has a wonderful idea and hopes that he'll think so too. "Leo, would you come back here to me?"

He nods his head in agreement and slips quickly behind the counter. Glad that she's happy to see him.

With a break in the line for the moment, Margaret quickly orders, "Leo, you're soon going to get too warm, so put both of your coats over that chair!" She turns behind her and picks up a full size apron. Turning back to Leo, she smilingly slips it over his head. "Leo, you're just what I need right now, an assistant." She hopes he takes the bossing good-naturedly. She grabs one of his sleeves and proceeds to roll it to half-mast, before doing likewise to the other.

Leo blinks a beat or two and then a moment later, just starts laughing in delight. He loves it. "Your assistant? Is this payback for something I did or that I didn't do?"

Margaret grins and hands him a large spoon for the sweet potatoes in front of him, "I'll decide later. The people need you, Leo, and what better way than by actually serving them."

Leo retorts smugly, "I serve them everyday, Margaret, but this is a much better way than debating with the cabinet, anytime."

Margaret nods in agreement, as she returns to serving.

Leo is so pleased to be included in spending the afternoon helping others. Before he never would have thought about taking time to do charity works, in the city were he has taken up residence for the duration of the administration. He's been assuming that what he does for the nation in his work was all he was capable of. And today, Margaret has shown him that just a few hours can make a difference to the citizens he helps and also to himself.

A little while later, one of the centers staff comes by and is taking pictures for the monthly newsletter of the holiday servers. Margaret and Leo lean together and hold up their spoons, wearing big smiles and slightly splattered aprons. The staffer teases them and promises that he will send them a copy of the picture. He is a little surprised when Margaret tells him to address the envelope to the COS office at the White House. Leo and her just grin at each other, at the look on his face, before waving him on.

Once the grapevine gets working down the line, some of the dinners in the line do recognize him, from seeing Leo on the TV and they wish him a Happy Thanksgiving. Some feel special that he is there serving them. When a man in line jokes about it to Leo, he teases back, "I'm always serving the people from the WH, but this will go down better."

This brings a nice bit of good-natured roasting from the ones around him, and he grins and takes it in like spirit. The staff and volunteers continue to treat Leo just like one of them, as he makes his trips to the kitchen for refills on the items that Margaret and he are serving.

&&&

Later in the afternoon, the line of dinners is starting to slow down and the servers have been taking turns for their own chance to eat dinner.

Leo and Margaret are happily tired by this time of the day. They don't hesitate to sit right in with the homeless and needy, who are enjoying a warm meal on this holiday.

They smile at the others at the table, as they slip in to sit at the end, on opposite sides to face each other. Margaret is happily bossing him and still taking care of him, as they sit down. Leo is having a wonderful time with her this afternoon and he obediently smiles and with mock sarcasium replies, "Yes, Dear! Anything you say, Dear!"

She grins and blushes at his teasing, knowing that if the others volunteers overheard him that they'll tease her also, at a later date. "Oh, Leo," she scolds, as she playfully swats his arm with her napkin.

Leo chuckles and takes a bite, looking at her with a grin at her blushing face. She'll learn not to play games with him. Leo plays for real.

They eat for a few minutes to take off the edge off their hunger, both reflecting on the day.

Leo states to her, "This has been good today, Margaret." At her nod of agreement, he then ads," I needed to get in touch the people again."

Margaret states with her fork, "I think so too, Leo. You have been cloistered too long in the White House. You need to do this more often."

Leo grins and can't resist, "Yes, Dear!"

She rolls her eyes at him, knowing he's getting so much pleasure and mileage out of teasing her.

Leo gets serious, "Really, Margaret. I have so many blessings that I take for granted sometimes. I need to give back to the people, one on one. You have always been my connection to the people."

Margaret grins, "Good! I can connect you again then. We'll do this again for Christmas!" _He walked right into that one_, she smirks.

Leo groans playfully, like she'll work him to death and asks, "Can't I just donate?"

Margaret banters back, "You can do that too, Leo. Thanks!"

&&&

The little girl now sitting beside Leo moves over closer, "Hi, my names Susie. What's yours?"

He smiles down at the little imp of a girl, "I'm Leo. Glad to meet you, Susie, and this nice lady with me is Margaret." She reminds him of Mallory at that age, all eyes and ivory skin, glowing with innocence.

Susie grins at Margaret, as she says hello. She turns back to Leo, "She's pretty! Is she your wife or your girlfriend?"

Leo steals a pleased glance at a blushing Margaret, before he answers the precocious child, "You could say we're special friends. Do you have a special friend?"

Susie solemnly answers, "I did, her name is Cindy, but we had to move here." Her face brightens, as she asks, "Will you be here at Christmas? Mommy says we'll be here till after Christmas and that Santa will find me here with the other kids."

Leo gives her a soft smile, "I plan on it, Susie. I'll try to find you 'especially', to wish you a Merry Christmas."

Margaret looks sad, knowing it's hard on the families here at the holidays. The people here probably won't have many, if any, Christmas presents, especially the kids.

Susie is pleased with his promise and turns her attention to eating her dinner.

Leo leans forward and whispers to Margaret, "When we get to the office tomorrow, find out how we can help her Christmas. I know there's only so much we can do, because of who we are, but a little something will help." He knows that it could be a real 'fiasco' with press, if he tries to do too much for them. Which would actually not help her in the end, but he will see what he can do on the quiet.

Margaret nods in understanding, _U__t oh, there goes Leo's credit card_

After the little girl and her family leave the table, Margaret stands up from the table an announces, "Time for the dishes now, Leo."

Leo groans in mock protest, but is grinning at her.

Stopping beside him leans down and whispers in his ear, "Come on, the warm water will help the arthritis in your hands." She's always looking after her Leo.

He scoops his empty dinnerware off the table and hurries to follow her. He walks with his trademark rolling gait, happy knowing that he will be right there beside her, for the next holiday.

The End and Happy Thanksgiving!

blessings

chipmunk

Imp

Feedback: Good, bad or in between, to us it's still wonderful to receive your opinion! PLEASE!

chipmunk aka: Betty Lou Riley aka: Lynn Jessome leosimpishgrinyahoo.ca

Home web page http/ Nov. 27, 2004

St. Stephen Martyr church

Union Mission

**Rating System!**

**CHILD**** - suitable for all ages **

**YTEEN**** (younger teens) - some content may not be suitable for children **

**TEEN**** - suitable for teens and above **

**MATURE**** - suitable for mature readers **

**ADULT**** - adults only **

**P — Profanity, **

**SC — Sexual Content, **

**V — Violence, **

**GV —Graphic Violence, **

**GS - Graphic Sexual Content**


	2. Chapter 2 Winter Carnival

**Winter Carnival**

**By**: chipmunk

**Category: **Romance

**Pairing**: hinting at Leo and Margaret

**Characters: **Leo, Margaret, and Jed on the phone.

**Rating**: PG-13

**Beta By: **Lynn

**Thanks** to Lynn (leosimpishgrin) for the brainstorming, to find the little extras!

**Thanks** to Bev (adoreleo) for encouraging me to just start writing!

I think I surprised them with this one, as it wrote itself!

**Disclaimer**

Without Prejudice, the names of all characters& contained here-in are the property of NBC, WB, Bravo, A John Wells Prod., from TV show, The West Wing. They are the creation of Aaron Sorkin. No infringement of these or any copyrights is intended, and are used here without permission. No monetary benefit is received or anticipated.They own them; therefore, they do not belong to me. I only borrowed them , with my humble thanks to them. Any resemblance, herein, to any person living or dead, is just a coincidence._&Any Original Characters developed by me and found in this or any of my fics, belongs solely to me._

**Acknowledgement:** A 'grateful' and 'enormous' thanks, to the actors and actresses, who portray these characters 'brilliantly' and bring them to life in my head.

**Feedback:** I'd love it hear your opinion! PLEASE! It helps to improve my writing!

Note: This is a standalone fic and is NOT connected to any of my prior L/M series! But could follow 'Thanksgiving'!

**Summary:** Leo is thrown out of the White House early one evening and he calls Margaret to find out what he is supposed to do with no schedule for his off hours. She has just the answer to fill in his long evening alone. He can take her to the winter carnival at the neighborhood common.

&&&&&

Leo makes his usual evening call to the President early tonight and he's not very happy with his friend this evening. "Good evening, Mr. President."

The President has a cheerful tone to his voice tonight, "Hello, Leo. What are you doing with your free Saturday evening off?"

"Nothing, Sir," Leo hardly hesitates, before explaining, "Someone ambushed me, we won't name names and took my briefcase from me at the door, on my way out this evening,"

The President is grinning at his successfully blindsiding Leo's attempt to keep on working at his hotel room this evening, after he ordered Leo from the White House. "Leo, you could visit with Mallory this evening. I know she'd love to see you," his friend suggests, trying to be helpful.

"Yeah, she would, Sir, but she has a date tonight." Leo reveals that he's already spoken with his daughter, since leaving his office earlier tonight.

The President is pleased that he can now prove his point. "You could take a lesson from her, Leo. Saturday nights are great for dating. There's plenty to do in D.C., you know."

"Sir, honestly, we both know I'm too busy to date," Leo sighs at having this conversation with his long time friend, again.

The President chuckles, practically crowing with delight, "Well, you're not to busy tonight, Leo!"

"Yes, Sir. I hear you." He knows his friend is enjoying this banter. "If there's no pressing White House business we need to discuss, I'll just say goodnight now, Sir."

"OK, Leo. Try to at least relax, and maybe you'll think of something to do that will interest you." His friend is just trying to get him to lighten up in life.

"Thank you, Sir," Leo is hopeful that he can end the call soon, by not adding anything to the conversation.

The President relents and lets his friend off the hook for now, "Ok. Well… just unwind then," he pauses a beat, "Have a good night, Leo, see you on Monday!" The President almost makes it sound like an order.

"Good night, Sir," Leo says as he breathes a silent sigh of relief, wondering how he lost control of that call.

After Leo hangs up the phone, he makes a restless circuit of his hotel rooms. He pauses to stare out at the city lights, from his balcony windows. Watching with some interest the moving traffic below, curtained with a light falling snow. With a sarcastic 'humph' sound he reflects. _ So many people with something to do tonight and I'm here with nothing to do, but stare out my damn window. He broods some more, as he watches the scattered flakes drift past his small balcony outside. I don't date! I don't have the time to date.… I get out and see people. I go to formal functions all the time for the White House. Hell, half the women at those things are trying to snare me, like it's some kind of contest. Makes me crazy_!

Leo is not pleased with his forced inactivity this evening. He paces some more around the small rooms of his hotel. Trying to find something… anything to capture his interest. Actually, his suite's almost too sterile of an environment for any sort of inspiration, even if he has lived there for so long. He really lives at his office. He just sleeps here.

Leo is at a total loss, as to what to do with his free time this evening. Even the TV sucks, he decides, after standing in front of it with the remote and flipping through all of the channels at his usual record speed.

He finally gives up his wandering and sits in the padded chair by the window. Slumped in his favorite position with his elbow on the chair arm, his jaw resting on the length of his thumb and with his curled fingers just touching the corner of his mouth, he's just contemplating his long evening alone. _I'm not used to having extra time that I'm not either working or sleeping! Margaret runs my office... hell... my life…but unfortunately, she doesn't include what I'm to do during any actual... you know... non-sleeping, off hours. _

Leo ponders his plight some more. _I wonder what she's doing with a whole evening off? _ He picks up the handset of the phone beside him and quickly punches in her number. He's so glad to now have an activity to engage his interest.

&&&&&

Margaret is pleased to be home so early tonight, after, thankfully, the President cleared out the West Wing this Saturday evening. Sad to say, she's using the extra time to get caught up on her ironing. It's just a few things, but she hates the cost of sending them to the cleaners, when she can do the quick pressing herself. Even though it's winter, she has the window cracked open a wee bit and is happily humming to herself, as she applies herself to her task.

The phone rings, and she quickly props the iron on it's end, and grabbing her box of orange juice, _good against colds_, she steals a quick sip, as she hurries to the phone. _Why is it one ever thinks to take the cordless phone with them, until you're really busy and it rings? _ She grabs the phone a split second before the fourth ring that would kick on the answering machine.

"Hello, Ryan residence," she sounds as professional at home on the phone, as she does at the office.

"Hey, Margaret, it's me," is what she hears in a warm familiar rumbling voice.

"Hey, Leo. What do you need?" She tries to sound cheerful with her reply, hoping that by him calling her home number, instead of her cell phone that his call is not work related.

Leo's mind flashes one quick thought, _you_ , but he just manages to keep that thought to himself. "Relax, Margaret, I'm not calling about work. I was ah…" he decides to use a light tone with his explanation, "I just thought I'd call ya to see how your evening off is going. …I'm just sitting here doing nothing, … you know… as ordered by… you know who!"

His dry wit shows, "I'm almost to the point of twiddling my thumbs here, Margaret."

This is Margaret he's talking to and he just can't help himself from pointing out to her, "He… ah… he… he took my briefcase!"

Leo sounds like he's tattling on his friend. "Right out of my hand… he probably hid it in the Residence to keep me from finding it. As if I could actually slip back in past the door guards," Leo's grumbling at being so ill-treated, winds to an end. He knows only his Margaret would understand him.

Margaret tries not to let him hear her chuckle at his little boy like pouting. She thinks he sounds so cute, but she loves the sound of his voice all the time, even when he yells for her. It just proves to her that she's a vital part of his life.

She answers him in a soft comforting voice that he needs right now. She knows her Leo! "You'll survive, Leo! Relax, I'm sure he'll return it, 'unharmed.'"

"Very funny there, Margaret," Leo can tell she's not going to sympathize with him too much. She's on the President's side on this. "Now, I ask you, what am I going to do tonight? …Mallory's not home tonight, she's on a date." He rattles off his evening so far for her benefit, "I've tried to keep busy, Margaret. I've changed into casual clothes. I already had an early dinner downstairs, and now I don't have any files to keep me busy. So, here I sit with nothing to do!"

She's not buying into his 'poor me' attitude, "That's so sad, Leo. There you sit, in that lovely hotel room, with your every need met, by the wonderful staff. It has a nice restaurant, exercise room and pool. With a wonderful spa, with steam room, massage available and whirlpool tub. I should be so lucky," she giggles, "and you wonder why no one will join you, in the pity party that you're having over there."

He hesitates a moment and thinks to himself about her opinion of his hotel, _All she has to do is ask! _

He remembers where they were in the conversation and defends himself, "Humph… I'm not having pity party, Margaret. I've been forced out of my office, with nothing to do now!" He can't stop from asking, "Speaking of parties, what have you got going on over there? Is that what I think I hear? It sounds like in the background you have, of all things, a calliope playing."

She gives a short laugh, "Well, yes you do, Leo, but it's not from inside my apartment. The sound is from the Winter Carnival down the street at the Common. I opened my window just enough to enjoy the sounds from it, especially the calliope on the Merry-go-round."

He doesn't stop her happy chatter. In fact, he gives her a soft 'humm' sound, as if he's actually interested. Honestly and secretly, he likes to hear her talk of real life interests outside of work. As if she's telling him about another world or life that he never finds the time to explore outside of the White House.

Before elaborating more to Leo, she moves back to her ironing board and flips another blouse out to be pressed. The phone is cradled efficiently against her neck. She happily continues, "The local Community Center is having the carnival to raise funds for their youth programs. They have snow sculptures and ice carving contests. Hot foods and drinks that you can enjoy, as you walk around the grounds. There's lights strung in the trees and music can be heard, as you watch the kids at the small ice rink. It's a real Winter Wonderland."

Leo loves to hear her excited voice, as he settles back more comfortably into his chair.

She remembers to add, "Oh and skill games, a Ferris wheel and of course, the merry-go-round for the little kids. Which I just love to listen to!"

He chuckles at her happiness. "I guess you do at that, Margaret, if you're letting the cold air in, just so you can enjoy the sound. I didn't know they still had carnivals in the city, …maybe in the suburbs, but not… you know… not so close in. Humm… I haven't been to one, since I was in high school in Chicago."

Margaret can hear the wishful sound of Leo's voice, as he remembers. "I was considering checking it out, now that I'm home this evening, but I really didn't want to go out alone after dark, even if it is so close by." Then… she has a wonderful idea!

"Ah…Leo, you think you'd be interested in coming over here and strolling around it with me… to check it out?" She adds to be persuasive. "Like I said, Leo, it's to benefit a good cause."

His voice is a soft rumble, "Thanks, Margaret. …It does sound like a nice way to spend the evening." _My Margaret and a whole evening together, with no work, actually sounds great to me. _

"You'll have fun, Leo, and we could both use some time out in the fresh air," she teases him, with a happy sound to her voice, "which is 'way better' than you twiddling your thumbs, while sitting indoors."

He chuckles, "Should I check the temperature outside first? To see if we'll soon be frozen solid and mistaken for one of the displays?" He can't resist joining in on her happy mood.

"No, Leo, it's not that cold out!" She instructs him, "Just wear your long wool overcoat and wear a warm scarf and don't forget to wear your gloves."

"Stop right there, Margaret! Who are you, my mother?" It's an old tease between them. "Don't you even suggest that I wear a hat! I don't do hats!"

She laughs at his growling at her worrying he'll get cold. She knows it's a weak point of his. He hates to be cold. "OK, Leo, I quit! I promise that I'll help you stay warm this evening. I'll just have to make sure to keep you moving!"

His mind gives him another flash that makes him swallow, before he replies, "You just do that, Margaret. I trust you to keep me from freezing out there. You always know what's best for me."

"Bet your ass, Leo. When will you be over here?" Her eagerness is really showing now.

"Is there a time that's best for you, Margaret?" He lets her decide, as his time is very flexible.

"I asked, Leo, because actually you're rescuing me from my ironing board," she confesses.

"So now I'm your hero?" He tries to start the banter again.

"You'll always be a hero to me, Leo," Margaret is quick to honestly reply.

There's a pause on his end of the conversation, before she hears a soft, "Thanks!"

Margaret understands, and she wants to get the show on the road, "Come on over now then, Leo. If it's OK with you? Oh, if you still have my emergency door key, just let yourself in, as I need to put away the ironing stuff and change into some warmer clothes."

"Yeah, I do. I'll be right there." He glances outside the window, "Good idea about dressing warmer, Margaret. It's snowing lightly again."

"Wonderful! Perfect for this evening! See ya in a bit!" She's so pleased at how the evening is working out.

The phone clicks in his ear, and he has a warm smile on his face. He can always count on Margaret to lift his spirits and fascinate him at the same time. _She is a wonder_!

&&&&&

With new energy for the evening, Leo quickly leaves his chair to retrieve a sweater to pull on as an extra layer, before getting his coat and finding his little used car keys. _My car better start, down in the underground garage. I'm going to freeze waiting for it to warm up, but Margaret promised to keep me warm. To my way of thinking that would involve her shutting that damn window that she has open in the dead of winter, and us staying at her place to get warm. _

As he winds his scarf around his neck, he remembers her happy voice, _If she wants us to spend the evening freezing our butts off, looking at ice and snow sculptures, I'm not complaining, well not much anyway, just as long as she's happy to share her time with me. All she has to do is ask!_ Leo wastes little time hurrying down to his car and over to Margaret's apartment.

&&&&&

Arriving at Margaret's door he hesitates a moment, before letting himself in with her key, as if he's at home here. Leo still gives his well-known, at the White House, two knuckles, two tap knock, as he enters. After shutting the door behind him on the cooler hallway and not seeing her in the living room, he calls out, "Margaret, I'm here!"

"Hang on, Leo, be right there!" Comes from somewhere in the back of the apartment.

She sounds funny, muffled, to him and he steps closer to the sound of her voice, but hesitates to enter the hallway.

Margaret staggers out of a room, into the hallway in front of him, with her face still covered by the flipped up collar of her turtleneck sweater.

Leo grins at the sight of her, not wondering why. He knows that Margaret is Margaret and has a very good reason for this, even if it is unusual to the world.

She can see his grinning face through the knit of the sweater. With an exasperated sigh she commands, "Leo, quit grinning and get over here. I need some help. If you don't mind?"

He chuckles at her peculiar predicament, "What did you do now, Margaret?"

"Well, it took real talent, Leo," she answers a tad sarcastically through the sweater material. "Would you believe that both of my earrings are caught in my sweater and I can't see well enough to get them loose."

"Yeah, Margaret, I would. Only you!" He moves to stand beside her and carefully works his fingers inside one side of the sweater neck, to slip it down enough to view her ear and release the earring. "Well, Margaret, I guess I'm the hero after all?" He needlessly warns, "Hold still just a few more moments."

"I'm not going anywhere. Believe me! Just don't hurt my ears," she also warns him.

"I'll do my best, but I'm working under a handicap here, …as I left my red cape back at the hotel …or maybe it's at the White House in my briefcase," He just couldn't resist teasing her.

"Very funny, Leo," she holds perfectly still, trusting him to rescue her.

He chuckles at their banter. "Seriously, Margaret, I'm going to have to take this earring out of your ear or it'll just re-snag. Your sweater keeps trying to pop back up over it."

"If you can take it out and not hurt me, that's fine." Margaret gets exasperated with herself sometimes. "I should have known better and removed them first. This is what I get for hurrying."

Leo just shakes his head wearing a slight smile at her dilemma and patiently works the earring loose. "My poor Margaret," he whispers softly between them. He places the freed earring into the palm of her hand. "Hold this."

Leo is correct. The sweater pops right back up over her ear. Stepping to her other side, he carefully repeats the same procedure for her other ear, but leaves the earring in. Leo has a grin on his face the whole time.

When the second one is finally freed and she can finish pulling the sweater down from her face, she leans forward and rewards her hero with a kiss to his cheek. Barely moving back from his face she whispers, 'Thanks, Leo! See what you can do without a cape!"

"Very funny, Margaret," he answers softly, sounding a little breathless from her face being so close to his, for the kiss and from her heady perfume. _I'll be her hero anytime! All she has to do is ask! _

She moves back and grins with happiness at his being here with her for the evening. Putting the first earring back into her ear, Margaret tells him, "Let me get my shoes on and my coat and then we can leave."

Leo glances down to her sock clad feet and watches her slide gracefully past him and around the apartment, clicking off all but a tiny night light in preparation to them leaving.

He moves over to shut the window that she had partly open this evening, and he can hear the sounds softly coming from the common through it.

Margaret is now grabbing her coat and scarf from the coat tree.

Leo steps over behind her in the dim lighting, to help her slip into her coat. It seems so natural to wrap his arms around her, while still holding the coat, to settle it onto her shoulders.

"Thanks, Leo." She finishes wrapping her scarf around her neck with a final flick to throw it over her shoulder. In the near darkness she can see him standing motionless, intently watching her and they silently communicate for a moment between them.

The moment is broken, as she opens the door to the hallway and the light spills in onto them.

In the spirit of fun, she reaches back for his hand, to encourage him to follow her out into the hall, "Let's go, Leo," she coaxes.

Enjoying her hand in his he willingly follows, pulling the door shut behind him and noting the click, as it locks. All she has to do is ask!

She continues to hold his hand and leads him down to the outside door. Where, as Leo warned her, it is lightly snowing.

&&&&&

They walk arm in arm down the sidewalk toward the happy sounds and twinkling lights coming from the carnival. They are both grinning and Margaret can't resist blowing her breath to see the misty fog extend out in front of her.

Leo leans his head over close to her, as they continue walking at the nice pace they have set and whispers, "Taken up smoking in your free time, have you, Margaret?"

Margaret giggles at his teasing her, "Oh Leo, this is fun smoke! You should try it!"

Leo turns to grin at her. "You don't like it when I smoke!" He proceeds to blow a cloud of white mist out in front of her face.

"Well, I must admit you are better at it than I am, Leo." She gives a small laugh and just can't resist teasing, "But it must be from all that hot air you blow on the hill." Laughing freely, she acts as if to pull away from him in fun, with their arms still looped together.

Wearing a wicked smile, he pulls her back tight against his side. "Come back here, you!" He really likes this playful side of Margaret.

Grinning she surrenders, "Leo, we're here. Be good and maybe we can indulge your sweet tooth, while we're in there tonight."

He leans over to her ear to purr softly, so that he's not overheard, "You know all my weaknesses too well, Margaret, and I'm going to keep you to that promise."

&&&&&

They stop at the entrance gateway, and naturally Margaret gives a quiet protest and Leo gives her a look that reminds her that as a gentleman he pays their way in.

Once inside he softly reminds her, "You can buy the first cup of something hot that we have to drink. You also promised to keep me warm," he makes eye contact with her and gives her that grin of his that definitely warms a woman's heart.

Walking around with cups of hot cocoa while they get their bearings, Margaret is starting to worry that maybe they should have worn something on their heads, as it really is a cold crisp night. She spots the perfect item in a near by booth.

She releases his arm to step over and view the items, "Leo, this is what we need to buy! Now to pick which color to get?"

Leo looks from behind her at the display and can't restrain his surprise. "They're earmuffs, Margaret! You want me to purposely buy and wear them in public? Are you my mother again?"

Margaret looks him straight in the eye and answers, as she can tell by the way he's hunkering down into his coat collar that he 'is' cold, "Yes, if I have to be!"

She switches back to being fun and grabs up a bright blue pair to hold to her head, "How do you like these on me?"

He can't resist her fun side and grins at the sight, "Wonderful, Margaret!" _In no way does he__ view her as his mother! _

Leo knows he's lost this argument from the moment he realized she was serious. "If I must wear earmuffs, I'm getting basic black!"

Margaret is getting brave now, "You sure you don't want these cute snowman head ones?"

"Woman," he growls in fun at Margaret, as he at the same time hands a bill to the smiling salesgirl.

Grinning, Margaret pops hers onto her head and then takes Leo's from his hand, before he can tuck them into his pocket. With a smile of happiness, she adjusts them and reaching over, puts them onto his head and snugly over his ears.

He tilts his head to the side sarcastically and grins, "Happy now?" His breath misting out between them in the cold.

"Sure am!" She takes his gloved hand, "Leo, I think I see a display over there that looks like they're making fudge right here."

"Fresh fudge? Lead on, Margaret, you have my attention now!" _She can be my warm and sweet anytime. _

&&&&&

After finishing their cocoa and a good sampling of fudge, Leo just had to have two different pieces to try. They next stroll over to Margaret's carnival weakness.

Stopping to watch the children having fun on the merry-go-round. Leo stands behind her with a hand resting on her shoulder, as she happily takes in all the lights, color and sounds in front of her.

"Leo?" He knows what she's asking him, with that begging tone to her voice.

"No way!" Leo quickly refuses to ride.

"Not on a horse, Leo! We can sit in the sleigh, on the merry-go-round." She tries to be logical with him, in the faint hope he might be persuaded

"I'm Sorry, Margaret. I really am, but…" Leo still refuses to ride, hoping that his refusal will not put an end to the happy mood they have going tonight.

Margaret sighs with understanding and leans back against Leo, to let him know that she's not unhappy with him, while she soaks in the music of the calliope. Leo has automatically slipped his arms around her, to keep them warm.

Margaret quietly speaks, "Someday, Leo, I'll get to ride on the Merry-go-round again. I may have to hurry, but someday I'll have some kids of my own and I hope they'll love the sound of the calliope playing, as much as I do. It'll be fun to ride it with them. I guess I'll always be a little girl at heart."

Hearing the wistful sound in her voice. His heart, as a parent, goes out to her. This is again having intriguing ideas flashing into Leo's head. _Margaret wants kids. Ok! Again, I'll she has to do is ask! With her settled in my arms, I better clear my head of that thought! _

When the ride comes to a stop, Margaret moves from his arms and he holds out his elbow for her to take, as they move to stroll along the areas set aside for the snow sculptures and the ice carving. Neither one can decide which one they like best, as several are truly amazing. They are both astonished as to what can be artistically created with frozen water, a chisel and a creative mind.

&&&&&

They arrive at far end of the Common that is busy with families enjoying the small ice rink that is set up for the kids. They enjoy hot cider this time, as they watch the kids skate around with happy tinkling music playing from somewhere to add to the atmosphere.

Seeing an empty bench overlooking the rink, they try sitting for a short while in the cold. Margaret is so captivated in watching the kids moving around on the ice. Looking to distinguish if any may of them is more graceful and agile than the others. You never know, maybe one is a future star in the rough.

Margaret tries not to ignore Leo, as they watch, so she asks, "Leo, you mentioned earlier on the phone that you went to winter carnivals in the Chicago area. I never really thought about it before, but we both grew up in cold climates."

With a smile, Leo watches her eyes dart around the rink with keen interest. "Does that also mean you know how to skate, Margaret?"

She doesn't take her eyes off the ice, "Yes, but it's been years." After a beat and still watching the children, she continues, "How about you, Leo? Back then, were you daring enough to risk life and limb playing ice hockey with the big guys?"

Leo nods his head to the side, "I must confess. I was a bit of a risk taker even as a teenager, but it's been a lot of years since I had on a pair of hockey skates."

"Not brave enough to try it now?" She has a cheeky grin on her face.

Leo points out the flaws in her challenge, "Well, in the first place, this rink is only for kids and I'd definitely have to get my feet under me again, after so many years."

Margaret smirks at him, "Yeah, you'd just break your bony butt with your first step on the ice, while I'd be skating gracefully away!"

Leo looks at her for a long moment to see if she's serious, "I'll have to decline your challenge for now, Margaret. If I break something, there'll be hell to pay at the White House." _The President would probably laugh himself silly and at the same time, he'd also be feeling sorry for me_.

Leo knows just what to do with her challenge. "Margaret, we go to Manchester in two week and if the cold weather continues till then, the big farm pond should be frozen solid. We can see how well you skate away from me then."

Margaret is so pleased at how this is turning out. "It's a deal, Leo! Better get your skates dusted off and sharpened. I'll be sure to bring mine along!"

Leo assures her, "They have lots of skates at the farm, from over the years, to fit everyone."

"That's great, Leo, but I have my figure skates that fit me just fine." Margaret is wearing her secret little smile that so intrigues him.

Leo has the feeling he better check into purchasing and sharpening a new pair of skates. He suspects that Jed and he have probably trashed the men's skates at the farm over the years. _She's awfully confident. I wonder why? Just how good is she on the ice? _

&&&&&

Not much later, Margaret is still watching the children skating and Leo is just about bone cold. Trying to ignore the cold, he silently studies her lovely profile.

She glances at him and catches him watching her. Smiling at his scrutiny, she asks, "What?"

Leo can't resist his dry humor again, "Margaret, you look nice and warm in your coat! I just may have to join you in it, …if it gets any colder, …and before I freeze!" _She did promise!_

Her eyes sparkle from the cold and his teasing, but she resists the comeback remark that pops into head and agrees, "It sure is warm, Leo, that's what I bought it for. We better get moving before you're frozen solid!" She stands and pulls him up by his elbow, in case he 'is' froze stiff from sitting. "Come on, I'll hold you snugly beside me, maybe that would help thaw you out?" _ I wouldn't mind holding Leo snugly more often__! Damn, his dimple is working its winter magic again. _

&&&&&

Needing to walk around again to keep warm, they move into the area of the 'chance of skill' games. Margaret looks at the booths set up on both sides of the pathway.

The booth workers are calling out to the people passing by. They're trying everything from flirting, to challenging, to get the patrons to part with a buck for a good cause and win the little lady a prize.

They walk slowly, as Margaret is interested in the different games and is figuring in her head the odds of someone actually winning.

She's checking out the shelves of prizes lined up on the back walls in each booth for something that might catch her eye. "Leo, are you going try to win me something here?"

"Nay, you can never win these things, Margaret. They are so rigged." At her frowning look, he admits, while emphasizing his point with his hand, palm up, in front of them, "Yes, once in a while they 'let' someone win, to lure the others in to lose their money."

"Leo, you're just being a 'fuddy duddy'. This is for fun and for a good cause." Even though he's smiling at her opinion of him. She can tell that he's not budging. "It can't be that hard, Leo. Teenagers win them all the time!" Margaret can't believe that Leo is unwavering with his opinion,

Leaning his head slightly to the side, Leo challenges her with a cocky grin, "Well, if you think it's so easy, Margaret, you win one!" He's so sure that she'll never win, and he also knows that if she does win, his male ego is not that fragile that he would be threatened by her besting him at a game of chance. He's not exactly as self-assured in other chances he has considered with her in his mind tonight.

Margaret's back straightens with the challenge, "Ok, I will, Leo. It just takes patience and concentration." Shaking a gloved finger at him, she states, "You also don't let the guy running the booth rattle you. Let me find one I want to try." Margaret is now on a quest to prove that she's right, for the moment, totally forgetting the cold.

She glances up and down the row. "Over there, Leo. That one!" Margaret points to a game where they throw softballs at a row of hairy monkeys.

Leo knows that is one of the oldest scams of the carnival games. The monkey bodies are narrow, and the soft fur around them is long. "Margaret, that's a difficult game. You have to be dead center on each head, and you have to get three out of four to win a decent prize." He hopes to deter her from picking this game.

"Just stand back, Leo McGarry! I throw a mean softball," Margaret warns him, as she's already digging into her coat pocket for her wallet.

Leo grins and takes a step back, as if to take her seriously of him being in danger next to her. _She can hurt me anytime, but preferably not in public and hopefully with no telling marks left showing. I really have to quit this, or she 'will' hurt me, if she ever guesses what's going on in my head.._. He watches quietly, as she pays for the softballs lined up in front of her.

"Here, Leo," barely looking back at him, she hands her gloves back for him to hold, as she's already analyzing which possible target to start with.

"Yes, ma'am." Leo can't resist a tease at her taking the challenge so seriously.

Margaret has on her serious, determined look, as she targets in on a furry monkey.

She winds up her pitching arm and with her scarf ends swinging, she pulls her left knee up as far as her long coat will allow and stepping forward, lets the first ball fly from her hand.

Leo is grinning with amazement, when the ball hits a monkey dead center in the face and flips backwards. "All right, Margaret! You got the first one. Just two more to go!"

She flips him a confident look over her shoulder, "Right you are, McGarry! Number two coming up or down, as it may be!" She gives the ball a small toss up from the palm of her hand, as she picks her next target.

Just as she decides, the man in the booth yells out to the crowd that she's about to pitch and asking them if she can get two in a row!

Margaret gives the man her most pointed look, and Leo is behind her, shaking his head and silently mouthing the word 'no' at the guy. The few people watching have grins on their faces, at Leo's antics behind Margaret's back.

The man sees that both of them are serious. He smiles cheekily and wisely steps back, knowing to stay out of range, when a woman with a softball in her hand is glaring at him.

Margaret refocuses on her chosen monkey and lets the next ball fly. It passes smoothly between the furry necks of two of the monkeys.

"Ooops," slips out of Leo's mouth, before he can stop it. The mist of his breath is marking his error in the air.

She slowly looks back at him and notes that he's wearing his best impish grin, to save his skin. She also gives the man in the booth a quick glare, before picking up her third ball.

The men are both wisely silent, as she twists the ball between her two hands.

After again picking a monkey to bean in the head, with real determination showing on her face, she pitches the ball. The monkey makes a smacking sound, as the ball gets it in the face and down it goes.

"Ahhh!" A satisfied sigh of relief is heard from Leo behind her, as Margaret lets out the breath she was holding, in a small cloud of warm air.

The man at the booth knows that he may be risking his life, but goes ahead and lets the crowd behind Leo know that she needs only one more monkey for a prize and that she has only one more ball to do it. He gets totally quiet, when she picks up her last ball.

Leo whispers behind her, "Relax. Take your time! Breathe!"

Staring at the ball in her hand, she gives a small nod of her head that she understands, as if he's her coach.

Margaret raises her head and takes a step to the left, so that she's not cross throwing at her last monkey target.

Just before she throws, she whispers to herself, "You're going down monkey." She takes a breath and holds it, till she throws and breathes out, as she releases the ball from her fully extended arm.

Smack! The monkey takes the ball on the ear and so does the monkey just next to it, and they both go down with one ball.

Margaret gives a hop of joy, as she spins around to face Leo. He has his arms wide for her, as she flings herself back to him. "Did you see? Did you see me get two with one ball? I got four monkeys down!" She's also so happy to be wrapped in his arms. _He gives the best hugs!_

"Yeah, you sure did, Honey, … I mean… umm… Margaret! I'm so proud and happy for you. Josh and Toby will never believe this, but you did it!"

"I better get my prize to show them." She whirls back around to the booth worker. "What did I win?"

"Lady, you won the pick of your choice, of any stuffed animal hanging in here." He adds with some admiration, "Congratulations. You have a great throwing arm!"

"Yep, that's what I told Leo. Thanks!" Her eyes dart around the prizes, and she points a finger. "I'd like that penguin. If I may?"

As the worker places a hand on the largest prize in the booth, he tries to tempt her, "Not this giant bear?"

"No thanks, the penguin is the one I want! Please!" She insists on the prize of her choice.

"Ok, here you go, Lady!" He shouts out to the crowd, "We have a winner here folks! The lady won herself a fine penguin! Anyone else want to try?"

Margaret hugs her prize in front of her and hooks her arm through Leo's again, as they leave the booth area.

Leo leans his head to hers, as they walk away, "You did really good, Margaret! You amaze me," he places a quick kiss to her cheek.

Margaret is blushing with happiness, or it might be from Leo's praise or maybe from his peck to her cheek in public. _I'm so happy with this evening has turned out. His kiss is all the prize I really needed. _

They walk past a few more game booths, when she asks, "Leo, over there's a shooting gallery. You wanna try your luck?" Maybe he's changed his mind about the games.

He grins at her good naturedly, "Nah, you won the prize tonight. I just want you to enjoy being the game winner tonight."

"Thank you, Leo. You're a real sweetie tonight!" She hugs his arm tighter to her side, in her joy.

"Don't let that get around on The Hill, Margaret." He places his free hand on his chest, "I have my tough guy reputation to keep!" Leo can't help joining her at chuckling at his bad attempt to be funny.

&&&&&

Not too much later, they stroll in their circuit of the carnival area, back toward where they came in. In the center of the carnival is a Ferris wheel that's lit up with bright, colorful lights around its rim.

With her head craned back, Margaret watches to see the happy, but chilly, riders appear over the top, as the wheel turns. Margaret asks wistfully, "Leo, could we do one ride, while we are here? Please?" Her eyes shift from his face, to the huge wheel in front of them and back to his eyes. Letting him know her desire to ride it.

Leo grins at her hopeful face, "Ok, Margaret, I take it you want to ride the Ferris wheel?"

Her face lights up, "That would be great, Leo." In the next instant, Margaret asks seriously, "If you don't think you would be too cold?"

Leo assures her, "We can ride, Margaret. You know how I love to be up in the air! I think I'll survive the cold a little longer, so we both can have this treat!" Leo leads her over to wait for the ride to finish and unload.

They line up for the ride and are soon seated in bench number five. The ride operator offers to hold Margaret's stuffed animal, as he tucks a blanket around their legs and clicks the safety handrail down across their laps.

As they move back one spot, so the next seat can be unloaded and reloaded, Leo remarks, "At least the wind is not blowing tonight. It's just as cold as 'blue hell' tonight!"

Margaret grins at his cursing the cold and pats her hand to his chest, as a friendly scold, but she moves a little closer to him to help fight the cold off.

Actually, Leo's a little nervous right now. Not with the ride, but with how he should behave with Margaret sitting beside him on the ride.

_I don't know if I should hold her hand or put my arm around her, like some couples do on a Ferris wheel. At least that's how I used to ride with a girl on a Ferris wheel, but back then it was with my steady girlfriend Teresa. Then again, Margaret is the steadiest person in my life and has been for a long time. _

Seeing Leo shift some in his coat, as if to block out more of the cold, Margaret remembers her promise to him. _We're just going to have to snuggle together to keep warm. Like that'll be a hardship for me tonight, or any night_!

She wiggles over tighter against Leo's side and gives him a cheeky smile.

In return Leo gives her his crooked grin, with his dimple showing, "All set there, Margaret?"

"I'm just trying to keep you warm like I promised, Leo. How am I doing so far?" She grins happily at him. _I so love that dimple_!

He gives into his better instincts and wraps his arm around behind her and pulls her snugly against him. "That's better now, Margaret, thanks! I feel good and warm with you close beside me." He pats his outside earmuff with his free hand. "We can't forget that our earmuffs will keep us warmer."

Margaret giggles at his teasing her about the muffs, and he has been a good sport with wearing them. "Well, Mama knows best, Leo!"

Leo gives a small mock growl at her banter. _Foxy mama if you ask me! Damn, but my mind has a way of its own tonight._

Leo decides that he better find them a topic of conversation, or he may not be responsible for his actions. "Did they have winter carnivals where you grew up in Vermont?"

"Yeah, they did, Leo. Every February. So this one seems like an early one to me." She wiggles again, just loving the fact of sitting beside him, in his arms, and away from the hectic life of the White House.

Looking down at the ground several feet below them at the others waiting in line, she continues. "My girlfriends and I used to go to the winter carnival looking for boys to met. We loved watching them play the games and showing off on the ice rink for us."

Leo chuckles to himself, "Yeah, we did the same thing. A bunch of us young guys would be trying to get the attention of a group of girls. Then we'd each see if one of them would go on a ride with us, so we could put an arm around our girl for a little while. Just like I am now!" He gives her a nice squeeze with the arm around her shoulders.

Margaret can't resist teasing, "And what else did you hope for with the girl you had your arm around?"

"Well, I usually got to hold hands with her, after the ride, for the rest of the evening." He takes her right hand with his, seeing if she'll blush or pull it away.

Margaret is not averse to holding his hand at all. It feels so right to her, but she covers any awkwardness with banter. "You're going to try and tell me that the risk taking Leo McGarry did not try to put the moves on that girl in your arms?"

Margaret adds, before she thinks of what she's confessing. "I at least got my first kiss at a winter carnival and on a Ferris wheel at that."

Leo grins, looking cocky, as he counters, "Well, I guess I have to confess. I did steal a kiss or two, and it probably was on a Ferris wheel. It's a great ride for cuddling!"

Margaret can't tear her eyes off of his face. _Oh, I do love that dimple of his! He's driving me crazy with it tonight! _

She covers her staring at him by asking, "Leo, how could you steal a kiss, right out in public? She had to have let you kiss her and that's not stealing; that's sharing." The debate is on now!

Leo is 'the best' at winning debates and her questioning his past romantic conquests prompts him to, without thought, prove his point, "Just like this!" Leo shifts his arm to pull her closer to his face and kisses her full on the lips.

Her hand instinctively rests against his chest to hold her weight, and she closes her eyes at the last split second.

Leo tilts his head to better access her lips, as their bodies mold together to enjoy this new experience.

It was a kiss that both seemed to really enjoy, while it lasted. Slowly pulling only slightly away from each other. They both are quiet and thoughtful in its aftermath. Their lips may be cold, but their cheeks are now flushed brightly, first from the cold, now with the heat of the kiss.

With his eyes sweeping her face for her reaction, Leo discovers that he likes to make her blush, "Just like that, Margaret," he whispers to her. _All she had to do was ask!_

She whispers back, "I still say it was not stealing." Her eyes telling him more than her words, before she settles back against his side, snuggling under his arm again.

They both cuddle silently for the short remainder of the ride. As they start to move down to the unloading position, Leo gives her a quick kiss to her temple and she squeezes his hand that she was still holding, in thanks.

&&&&&

After retrieving her penguin, they walk away from the Ferris wheel, Leo smiles at seeing her face looking so fresh and revitalized in the brisk night air. From the look of eagerness still on Margaret's face, he knows that they 'do' need to get out of the office environment more and enjoy fresh air. _But does it have to be so damn cold! I'm__ the one freezing here._

Margaret is not ignorant of Leo shivering and suggests that they stop at the bon fire that the carnival provides, for just this reason.

They watch the flickering flames for a short while. Because of his being a gentleman, he's standing behind her, so she gets most of the heat. Margaret can tell this is not working for Leo! He's not very successful at hiding his slight tremors from the cold.

"Leo, it's been a wonderful evening, but I think we've both taken all the fresh air we can stand for one night. We may go into shock, since we've not had our noses out of the White House, for this long in weeks." Margaret hooks her arm into his again and moves them toward the exit of the carnival area.

As they near the exit, Margaret suggests. "Leo, can we get some more hot chocolate, to keep our hands warm, as we walk back to my apartment?"

"Yeah, sounds great to me, Margaret. We may have to keep moving in place, as we're served or we'll freeze." He chuckles at her giving him a 'bad joke' look. "Hey, I was just teasing on the phone, but now I'm starting to think I might have been right, …about us becoming a frozen display." He gives her his best, 'I'm honest here' look, with a wide grin.

"Leo, we'll be fine, once we get inside my apartment and get warmed up," she assures him like a scold, but has to finally smile at his grinning face. _Kill me now. I so love that dimple. _

&&&&&

On their walk along the night street, Leo looks up at the bright shining stars, knowing that the night is colder without any cloud cover to hold in the warmth of the city.

He looks down to his hot chocolate cup in his hand for a few moments, and he gets a warm idea. Leo looks over at her, "Whatcha doing tomorrow, Margaret?" Leo asks, with a cocky smirk.

"I hope to go to the gym tomorrow. That is if I can dodge my boss, so he doesn't drag me into work," she teases him.

"I don't think that will be a problem, Margaret." Leo growls out, "…with my briefcase locked away for the weekend. I also think the President would order me physically tossed out, if I stepped one foot inside the West Wing tomorrow, without an invitation from him personally." Leo is only half-teasing.

Margaret looks over at Leo to see how serious he is. Thinking to herself that she may have to stand between those two, one of these days. "Seriously, how do you know that, Leo?"

"When I called him earlier tonight, he ended the call with 'see you Monday'!" Leo has a slight scowl on his face, at his friend outmaneuvering him this evening.

"Yep, sounds like you got banned all right, Leo." Margaret tries not to smile too much at Leo's dilemma and her good fortune. "So, what are your plans for tomorrow, if you were twiddling your thumbs already tonight?"

"I ah... I thought I might invite you over to my hotel tomorrow, as a treat, to enjoy the hot tub," Leo makes a roundabout offer, his fingers crossed; hoping she'll jump at the chance.

Margaret's mind is spinning at his offer, so she stalls for time to work it out to her satisfaction, "I don't know, Leo! It is tempting, but I really was looking forward to a good workout. After pigging out on all the junk we just indulged ourselves with tonight, I'll need to work it off." Margaret rubs a hand across her middle, as if she's worried that the calories are already adding to her waist.

"You already look fit and trim to me," he honestly admits to her. "If you insist on going to work out tomorrow, I ah… I can arrange for you to still use the hot tub, anytime you want." He takes it that she's declining his offer gently.

Margaret has a wonderful idea, "Well, Leo, I'll might agree to your invitation, if we could work out first, before we enjoy the hot tub." She smoothly roped him into that one and for a beat or two she hears silence from Leo.

It boggles his mind. _How did she twist that around?_ "Margaret, you want me…," he points to his chest, "…to join you tomorrow?" He looks at her with some skepticism, "To work out and then get in the hot tub together?"

The visual works for him, of her glistening with sweat and then wet all over in the hot tub... Now it seems like he's going to have to 'pay the piper' to get that treat.

She looks him in the eye, so he knows she's serious. "Leo, I know damn good and well that your hotel has an excellent workout room and I plan to drag your butt down there tomorrow to use it. It'll probably be the first time you've ever set foot in the room, since you moved in!" She tries to sound firm, but ends her speech with an anxious look.

He nods his head to the side, as an act of confession. He gives in, "OK." _When she's wearing that hopeful look on her face, how can I tell her no?_

Margaret is in disbelief, "OK? As in… really OK? You'll work out with me tomorrow?"

He gets another flash that he better not dwell on, or he's going to embarrass himself. "Yeah! We can workout. You can make me suffer tomorrow to your heart's content." He confirms his crazy decision.

"Oh, it will be great, Leo! Don't worry, I won't hurt you." She gives him a happy kiss on the cheek. She's so happy with tomorrow's plans! _OK, so I gave into my fascination with his dimple! _

Leo nearly touches his cheek with his fingertips, but redirects his hand to his coat collar. _That's twice tonight that she has kissed 'me', without a second thought! … I admit, I'm guilty of two kisses myself, including that great one the ride, so we're even now! Is it something in the air tonight? _

&&&&&

Arriving back at her place, with cold reddened cheeks and eyes damp from the brisk air, they savor the warmth of her apartment, as they quickly step through the door.

"Leo, I know we just had hot chocolate on the way here, but I can put on some coffee, to help thaw us out!" Margaret quickly slips out of her coat, after stuffing her new earmuffs into the pocket. "I'll turn the furnace up a notch to kick on the heat."

Leo is just standing there with his coat on, like he's not sure that he's ready to discard any layers that are holding in what little warmth his body is giving him.

Margaret instructs him, "Take your coat and shoes off, Leo, and go stand on the heat register in the floor, to get warm!" Margaret softens her order. "It's one of the nice perks of these old buildings." She leaves him to decide what to do.

Calling to her with his agreement, "OK, on the hot coffee offer," Leo doesn't need to be told twice and has his coat off in record time.

Soon he's standing there in his socks, as ordered and sighs happily with a smile, as the heat starts to rise around him. His fingers are held out to catch the rising heat, as he wiggles his thawing toes, and he's leaning ever so slightly forward, so the warmth flows up past his chilled face. He's one happy man at this moment!

Margaret calls from the kitchen, "Leo, the coffee will be just a minute." She walks back into the living room. She smiles at the sight of him, "Leo, you'll need give up your spot on the heat, to come and drink your coffee."

Leo chuckles and grins at her, "Sorry, but I think before I go to the kitchen to drink coffee, I need to use your facilities, if you don't mind. I'm sloshing from all the hot drinks you kept feeding me all evening to keep me warm."

Margaret chuckles softly, "Oh, Leo, that's fine. But, I did promise to keep you warm!" She grins, as she points the way to the restroom. "I have to confess. I've already made a pit stop at the 'facilities' on my way to make coffee. I had to wash my hands first anyway," Margaret makes a hasty retreat back to the kitchen.

"Yeah, that's fine, you just let me suffer!" He states, as he regretfully leaves his heat source, to get some other sort of relief, before he goes in search of her and more hot coffee.

&&&&&&

Across the small snack bar in her cozy little kitchen, they stretch it out to two cups of coffee and a nice review of the evening, before they both have to admit that the evenings activities in the cold air have them both tired out. Not to mention the day that they put in at the office, before the President threw them out.

After Leo puts his shoes and coat on, Margaret surprises them both by giving him a soft, quick kiss on the cheek, "Thanks for the wonderful evening, Leo." She quickly steps over to open the door for his departure.

Leo gets braver, as he steps to the doorway, and he returns her kiss on the cheek, he's grinning, as he softly explains, "Just so we're even on the kisses for the night!"

Margaret can't resist teasing him one last time and points out, "Well, we wouldn't want one of us to feel cheated, since you only know how to steal kisses on a Ferris wheel."

He chuckles and boasts, "I know how to kiss, without stealing one!"

"Sure you do," she enjoys his company and is comfortable with playfully taunting him

"Yeah, like this," Leo lays a loud smacking firm kiss on her lips and they both end up laughing at his overdone kiss.

Margaret is learning so much about Leo tonight. Of the playful side of him, and that he's not too shy to kiss her. His kisses tonight tell her a lot that is not being said by him, or in fact, either of them. They really don't need words for all that they say to one another.

She goes for broke, _I'll show him how to kiss goodbye!_ She leans in and cups the side of his face that's wearing his crooked smile and then quickly placing her other hand to his waist for balance, she gives him a soft lingering kiss that he feels to clear down to his tippy toes.

When his heels return to the carpet, Leo has an amazed look on his face, as she slides her hand down his face and slowly pulls away, shyly avoiding his eyes. This was by far the most intimate kiss they have ever shared, neither daring to hope where it might… it could lead them.

She gives a satisfied chuckle at the look on his face and tells him, "Good night, Leo," and she playfully shoves him fully out the door. Shutting the door firmly between them to stop any further temptation, she leans against it, gently touching her fingertips to her lips, and smiling at the spontaneous and wonderful evening she just spent with Leo. What will tomorrow bring?

In the hallway, Leo stands still, just looking at her closed door, forgetting for a moment how to walk or even what his name is. I n the next moment he has a jaunty spring to his rolling walk, as he makes his way down the hall wearing a wide crooked grin on face.

_All she had to do was ask! _

&&&&&

The End

blessings

chipmunk

Imp

We would love to hear your opinion! PLEASE!

Feedback: good, bad or in between, is still wonderful to receive.

Posted January 18th 2005


	3. Chapter 3 Valentine's Day

**Valentine's Day**

**By**: chipmunk and Imp

**Category: **Romance

**Pairing**: Leo and Margaret

**Characters: **Leo, Margaret and the Sisterhood

**Rating**: **TEEN** (see chart below

**Beta By: **Lynn

**Thanks** to Lynn (leosimpishgrin) for the brainstorming, to find the little extras! She so loves the romance!

**Thanks** to Bev (adoreleo) for encouraging me everyday to just write!

I think I surprised them with another one!

**Disclaimer**

Without Prejudice, the names of all characters& contained here-in are the property of NBC, WB, Bravo, A John Wells Prod., from TV show, The West Wing. They are the creation of Aaron Sorkin. No infringement of these or any copyrights is intended, and are used here without permission. No monetary benefit is received or anticipated.They own them; therefore, they do not belong to me. I only borrowed them , with my humble thanks to them. Any resemblance, herein, to any person living or dead, is just a coincidence._&Any Original Characters developed by me and found in this or any of my fics, belongs solely to me._

**Acknowledgement:** A 'grateful' and 'enormous' thanks, to the actors and actresses, who portray these characters 'brilliantly' and bring them to life in my head.

**Fluff Warning**: It's a valentine fic, so get out your box of chocolates and rose-colored glasses and enjoy the fluff!

&&&&&

It's Monday morning, and Leo comes breezing through Margaret's office, barley hesitating while taking his notes from her desk. "Morning, Margaret," Leo greets, as he continues walking and starts reading the first one on top.

Speaking to Leo's disappearing back, Margaret gives him a warning, "Don't touch the cake in your office."

"What cake?" Leo asks automatically, without ever raising his head from reading the papers in his hand.

"The one on your conference table, Leo. It's for the Sisterhood meeting today at lunch." Margaret seriously adds the fair warning.

"Is it a holiday or something that you gals are having a meeting?"

Margaret sighs and instructs, "Leo, check the date at the top of your messages. F.Y.I., it's Valentine's Day." _That man is so lost without me to tell him the day of the week._

Leo's head pops up, as he focuses on what she's saying and halts his stride. Looking with interest at his table, he views a large, white box covered in clear plastic.

His interest is now peaked. Leo steps over to peer down into the box that is taking up a good portion of the table. He can see that inside is a large heart-shaped cake.

"Margaret, it's pink!"

"Yes, Leo," she sounds like 'that should be obvious'.

"It's big enough isn't it?" He's glancing around the edges of the box with some curiosity.

"Yes, Leo," Margaret again replies, with some slight sarcasm in her voice, at his wonderful powers of observation.

"You covered it totally with plastic!" Leo makes it sound like that's a bad thing.

"Yes, Leo, and it better stay that way!" She knows that he'll be tempted to taste the icing. "So remember who it's for, Leo."

"Gotcha," he agrees with some disappointment, but with certain understanding, after only an instant of thinking of how the Sisterhood can make his life miserable when provoked, especially with it being Valentine's Day, which can be good or bad for the men of the West Wing.

Leo knows not to push his luck, but then again, he has always been a risk taker. His eyes twinkle with amusement, knowing that Margaret can't see him and he asks. "You say that the Sisterhood is to have a lunch meeting today?"

He moves to place himself safely behind his desk, just in case! Since he's banned from the cake, he can't resist provoking her just a touch, as he again tries to read his messages, "You ladies comparing your plans or your hopes for romance today?"

He masks his face and sits down in his chair, with his eyes still on the papers in his hands, as she strides into his office.

Margaret lays his schedule down in front of him as usual, "Yeah right, Leo, like we have time for a life at all, let alone a love life."

He looks at her seriously and feeling safe on the other side of his desk, he 'innocently' states, "You'd think that all you lovely ladies would have better lunch 'dates' than to meet together to compare Valentine cards in the mess."

Margaret pins him with a long pointed look to convey that he's really pushing it. She's also impressed that he never cracks a hint of his charming smile, to save himself, at his backhanded dig to the sisterhood, with risking his safety like that. He's not fooling her for a moment. She knows that he's just being daring. She's smiling a touch on the inside, at his boldness.

He drops his eyes back to his phone messages, before she comes over the desk to kill him in defending her Sisterhood. He's brave, but not stupid.

Deciding that she doesn't have the time in this administration to break in a new boss, if she damages Leo for besmirching the Sisterhood, Margaret tries to get them back on track. "Leo, what do you need first today?"

She's definitely not giving Leo an answer to his question about lunch dates. She has 'no' answer for him, as she has 'no' plans for today or tonight. So much for the holiday today for celebrating love!

He inwardly grins at her evasive maneuver, also that he's still in one piece and replies "Get me Senator Blake on the phone. He's going to be a real 'sweetheart' today, when I tell him the President said no, to backing his last minute rider to the bill."

"Very funny, Leo, at least one of us will have a 'sweetheart' today," she mocks him right back for his digs at the Sisterhood. "Maybe he'll send you a Valentine card, for you being so 'sweet' to him," she smarts back at him, as she makes a hasty retreat to her office.

Leo squints one eye at the doorway that she just whisked through, after her parting remark. She just had to get in the last dig.

His mouth again curves up at one side, as he glances to the Valentine cake across the room. If he has his way, maybe her lunch won't be, as boring, as she thinks it'll be, with the Sisterhood commiserating amongst themselves over pink cake.

His face breaks into a full smile for just a moment, but he quickly refocuses on work. His surprise can wait for the perfect time, first he needs to prepare for his call with the senator, and it's not going to be pretty.

&&&&&

After a long morning meeting with a boring committee that ended exactly where it started, Leo returns thankfully, and with some anticipation, to his office, just before lunchtime.

He stops just as he gets to Margaret's desk, where she's typing away, immersed in her task.

Margaret's awareness is not to the point that she doesn't sense that he's standing there, but she never breaks the speed in her typing.

"Margaret," Leo speaks in a normal tone, as to not startle her.

Knowing that he has nothing pressing till later today, she breaks a split second to hold up her index finger, before she returns to finish the page.

Waiting and watching her flying talented fingers with the familiar rhythm, Leo slips his hand into his pocket for the item that he put there early this morning at his hotel room.

&&

Leo reflects back to his shopping trip this last weekend, when he stepped into the jeweler's shop to pick out a nice little gift to give to his favorite girl, Mallory.

He selects a nice delicate necklace with a ruby centered in a heart shaped band of tiny diamonds.

While waiting for the salesclerk to return with the boxed necklace, he reflects that she's the only female he'll be buying for this year for Valentine's Day, she's the only woman left in his life.

He suddenly grins, as he quickly remembers another female that is 'totally' in his life and this just might be the time for him to include her more in his personal life.

He finds the perfect item to get for her. Small and elegant, but not 'too much' or she would fuss.

&&

Still watching her type and with a soft crooked grin on his face, Leo places a small gift-wrapped box in the middle of Margaret's keyboard, to effectively get her full attention.

Margaret's hands freeze their motion and she stares at the petite box a moment. With disbelief on her face, she then glances to his warm smiling face and back to the small gift in front of her. Her voice almost cracks with surprise, "What…?" Another moment passes in silence, as she tries to derive an explanation in her mind for him to have set it there. Neither of them moves as if time is standing still, till she speaks again, "Leo…?"

Leo leans closer, with his hand resting on the edge of Margaret's desk to glimpse her face. He gives the slightest nod to the side, with a tiny crooked grin and answers, "I thought you might like a little something for today!" He straightens up with satisfaction at the soft happy glow slowly lighting up her face.

She flashes him a smile, with gratitude shining in her eyes, as they follow his.

Leo is pleased with her happy acceptance, and he gives her a cocky grin and a wink, before walking on into his office, leaving her to enjoy her gift.

Margaret glances to Leo's back and then at the box, before tentatively picking it up with one hand from her keyboard. It is small enough to fit in her other palm and holding it gingerly, she softly touches the red bow with a fingertip, savoring the moment.

She again glances to Leo's office doorway, before she returns her attention to the small, flat, square box resting in her hand. She carefully pulls on the tail of the ribbon tied around it. The ribbon falls away, and she easily pulls the paper off of the soft velvet covered box.

"Oh my," escapes softly from her lips and she again looks to his office, now a little confused by the gift and has a quick question or two running in her head, now that she has it unwrapped.

Her eyes can't resist the desire to return to the jewelry box, making the decision for her. Like any good Sisterhood member, she now doesn't hesitate to carefully lift the hinged lid.

Inside she finds a small gold sweater pin, about one and a half inches square. It's designed as a flat gold ribbon that's looped into the shape of a heart, with the ends slightly overlapping at the bottom tip.

The gold has a wonderful luster, and there are three diamonds, as she's positive that they're diamonds knowing the giver, placed at the top of one side of the heart.

The simple elegance of the small sweater pin makes her forget to breath for a moment and then as she runs a fingertip over the sparkling diamonds, she sighs at the sweetness of the gift and the giver.

On occasions, over the years, when appropriate, he has given her small gifts, but he has never given her a diamond before, let alone three and this is Valentine's Day. This may take some more thinking, but for now, she intends to wear it and she may or may not tell the Sisterhood whom it is from.

She nods to herself at her decision and pulling the pin from its bed in the box, she discovers a small slip of paper. She must have missed seeing it in the lid. Unfolding the note she reads, '_M., Just for you, for being your wonderful you! Happy Valentine's Day, L_.'

She smiles and sighs again happily, as she pins the gold heart to her sweater, so glad that Leo has made her Valentine's Day brighter and not just another workday.

She checks the time and sees that the others of the Sisterhood will be arriving at the mess soon, so she pats the pin to make sure it's laying straight.

She immediately goes in to thank Leo for the lovely gift and confess that she's going to make the others guess whom the giver is. He'll like being in on the joke to drive them all crazy.

Arriving in his office, after a few short steps, she's disappointed to find that Leo's missing and probably in the Oval Office.

Margaret knows that he could be right back or it could be awhile, so she leaves him a quick note on his desk, 'L. Thanks for the lovely gift! Gone to lunch, ergo the missing cake box. M.'

Margaret carefully lifts the cake box and returns to her office for her billfold. She continues on to the mess to deliver a little Valentine's Day fun, and the indulgence of some comfort food in the form of the pink heart cake among her friends.

As Margaret walks, she keeps checking on the condition of the large cake in the box. From the bemoaning she heard from the others last week about today, she hopes the cake is large enough to soothe their 'love life' sorrows.

&&&&&

Margaret sets the cake in the middle of the table at the back of the mess, where the Sisterhood is gathering. She heads to the mess line to grab a salad, hoping to offset the sweet cake that she'll be sharing in sympathy with the others, who, from all indications, are dateless as well, again this year.

CJ walks with Margaret back to the table with their salads and as they join the others already there, still standing CJ asks, "All right, since everyone is in attendance that can mean only one thing, we all need a life. So, anyone have any good news on this auspicious holiday?"

Her question is met with both groans and chuckles. They just knew she would get to the 'heart' of today's meeting in record time. This is their annual 'do I have a life outside this building' meeting.

CJ continues, "Since this is the White House and our time belongs to the American Public, lets get started around the table and see just how bad it is this year. I'll start, and Carol you're next.

I can accurately report that my love life is not happening today or any day soon. I may have to dig an escape tunnel to get out of my office, in time to see daylight, let alone go on a date with a male. Yes, I did receive a few valentines in my mail… from my nephews."

The group smiles and sighs at the sweetness of CJ getting valentines from little kids. They are always so adorable.

Carol is next, "Today is not going to be a big 'date' day for me either, but there might still be a glimmer of hope." She pauses just to tease them. "I have a nice bouquet of flowers on my desk from a certain tall man… a dark suited man… that wears an ear piece."

She laughs as she gets razzed for withholding the name of her admirer, but the best is Donna's tease, "That's wonderful, Carol, as long as it is not a hearing aid that he's wearing in his ear!"

They all laugh, as Carol defends that he's definitely 'not' hard of hearing and she hopes to test that someday, by whispering in his ear. Carol is not fooling them at all. They all know whom she got the flowers from.

Ginger's turn is next, "I have to admit that the only flowers that I received today are from my boss Toby and they're the same flowers that are on Bonnie's desk."

Bonnie adds, "Well, we do agree that the flowers are better than last year's gift."

Ginger reminds them, "When he gave each of us a bag of conversation hearts candy from him."

Bonnie takes over the telling, "So his hard shell must be softening with time." She then reveals, "The sad part is that, the flowers are the only thing this year that we've received from any men, what so ever."

Ginger props her elbow on the table and holds her forehead in the palm of her hand and then seriously admits, "We really need to lock Toby in his office more, so we can sneak away and have a life once a while."

CJ pipes in, "I admit that I got flowers from Toby as well. I'll have to stop in and see if we all got the same arrangement. He probably got a discount for multiple orders.

That cracks up the Sisterhood, as they all know that Toby is as tight as bark on a tree, but his heart is in the right place. He just doesn't want anyone to see that he's actually a softy.

Donna's turn is next, "Well, I did 'not' get flowers from Toby." She waits till the snickers cease, before she continues, "Well, to be truthful, my boss did get me a 'good size' box of fancy chocolates."

Donna waits till the others stop with the 'oohs and ahhs' that they tease her with, before she adds, "Josh said that since I got smart and dropped that last 'gomer' that 'he' preferred to get me chocolates for Valentines Day." Seeing the surprised looks that the others are giving her, she hurries to explain why, "He didn't want me to jump at the next gomer I see, just to get sweets today."

The women around her now are sighing loudly and commenting in overly sweet tones, about Josh actually being so considerate. They also exchange knowing looks among themselves.

Donna tries to deter their assumptions about Josh's motives. "Don't get any ideas! I have Josh all figured out!" Donna has to stop again, as the teasing starts again, about how she better try again.

She protests, "I'll have you know that Josh got me the chocolates for only one reason. He just wanted an excuse to eat candy at work all day."

"He has raided my box of chocolates three times already and has taken all the ones with nuts in them." She pouts a little. "He knows that I like the ones with nuts. He just wants to make me crazy."

She stabs her salad with a look on her face that tells them that she's already planning revenge. They just hope that she gives them all the juicy details later.

Margaret's turn is next, and she keeps her eyes on her salad, as she tries to sound natural. "I don't have any plans for today either. I did get a few cards from my family, but no flowers." She just smiles softly with her little secret.

Donna gives Margaret a strange look, "Something is different with you. I just can't figure it out."

"Yeah, she has that 'cat that ate the canary' look on her face," Bonnie comments, as the others all look at Margaret and are met with only an innocent smile from her.

CJ pins her with a look, "OK, Margaret, give. What has you wearing a smile today, when the rest of us are moaning and groaning?"

Margaret loves having a secret on Valentine's Day and sits back a little and plays with the bottom of her sweater, pulling it straight.

Donna pops up, as it dawns on her, "That's it! Margaret, where did you get that new pin on your sweater? I know you didn't have it on earlier." Donna now nails her with a look.

Nancy had escaped from her national security office today to join her fellow sisters, and she now adds her own observation. "From the looks of it, I'd say someone very special gave it to her. Those look like real diamonds sparkling from it, if you ask me."

Donna falls back in her chair in disbelief, "Diamonds, she got diamonds." She sits back up and demands, "Spill it girlfriend."

Margaret sweetly answers, "I've got nothing to tell. You all know that I don't have a boyfriend to get any gifts from."

She blinks at them, still looking innocent, but the fact that she's wearing a crooked little smile that mirrors the one she was given along with her Valentine's Day gift, makes the others wonder if she has a man hidden in her life.

Actually, when Margaret thinks about her new pin, it's a better gift than any she's received from a boyfriend on Valentine's Day.

Nancy gives her a break from the interrogation that the others were warming up for. "Well, I guess I'm last and my day is not any better than the rest of your sad stories. Save Margaret and she's not telling," she teases and gives Margaret a knowing glance.

Nancy then gets on with her review in a grand manner like only she can, "I'm here to tell ya how bad, bad can be. You girls just try being in my job and getting a date."

Her voice gets a sarcastically sweet tone, as she pretends a phone call, "Oh, I'm sorry, Sweetie, I can't make it to dinner with you tonight. I have to go advise the President of the United States to bomb someone, before they bomb us. Then I have to go nose-to-nose with the Joint Chief of the armed forces."

She looks around the table, "The poor man is gone so fast from my life that his shadow has trouble keeping up with him."

The others laugh at the dry wit way Nancy is telling her misery. "You girls go ahead and laugh. You try being the only woman in the room with a dozen big, brave men in uniforms and none of them want to jump ya!" She slaps her hand on the table, "Talk about depressing."

That has the Sisterhood practically in tears with laughter. They just love how she can tell a story.

CJ is laughing, as she rises from her chair and wipes a tear from under her lashes. "I think we better stop now and go for the comfort food. We really need it this year!" They all agree heartedly and to hell with the calories today. This is what the Sisterhood is all about. Comfort and support!

&&&&&

Later that afternoon, Margaret hears Leo return to his office, after one of his pops into the Oval office, and with the gleam from the pin on her sweater catching the corner of her eye, she decides that now would be a good time to catch a moment with him.

"Leo, do you have a minute?" She doesn't want to disrupt any official work.

"Yeah, I do. Whatcha need, Margaret?" Leo sits down in his desk chair, but doesn't move it forward to start work, giving her his full attention.

"I just wanted to thank you for the pin, Leo, it's lovely." She touches it with the tips of her fingers, to show she's already wearing it.

"You're very welcome, Margaret. I'm really glad you like it. I thought of you, when it caught my eye." He checks out the pin on her sweater, with a happy smile for her, or maybe the smile is for him.

"You were so nice to give me a gift today, Leo, so I saved you some of the cake!" Margaret points back to her office. She's happy to reward him and his sweet tooth.

"Hey that's nice of you, Margaret. I take it that you made it yourself?" Leo is happy about her saving him the homemade treat.

She returns to her office where she's been guarding it from the 'light fingers' in the West Wing. "Yeah, you know how I love to bake."

Thinking and scratching the side of his jaw, Leo asks toward where she's disappeared into her office, "So what flavor did you make it?"

Margaret returns to his office with a large dinner sized plate and she sets it on the conference table, for him to move there to claim his cake.

She happily lists just how she made the cake, as he always seems to like knowing, especially if he's getting to enjoy her baking. "It's cherry flavor inside and out. I added a few drops of red food color, like I did to the icing, to made the cake pink inside. I added some finely chopped maraschino cherries to the batter, just to add in a little something extra. You know that I never get any complains that I'm a heavy hand when applying the icing."

"You do know how to lay it on wonderfully thick, Margaret," Leo states with approval, as he walks out from behind his desk.

Leo eyes his treat with some amusement, as she removes the clear plastic wrap revealing that the cake is hanging over the plate almost all the way around the edge. "Margaret, I know you really like the pin and your thanks is more than enough, but you must have saved me half the cake!"

Margaret blushes a little with happiness, "It is nice and thanks again, Leo. Actually, this part is just the bottom of the heart."

Leo teases her, "So now for Valentine's Day, I get the bottom of your heart?"

Margaret blushes a little brighter and stumbles out a reply, "Well… not really… sorta… yeah, I guess... It's cake, Leo…, but yeah, my thanks is from the bottom of my heart."

Leo just has to laugh happily at her putting such a great twist on the words that he used to tease her with.

Margaret now grins back at him, so glad that he took her bungled reply so well, and she so loves to hear him laugh.

Standing by the table and grinning at the generous portion of cake, Leo can't resist making a quick sneak attack to swipe a finger in the edge of the thick pink icing.

Margaret is grinning also, as she makes a halfhearted attempt to swat at his hand, as he shifts away with his sweet loot.

Leo quickly hides the evidence in his mouth and makes a very satisfied sound, as he savors the homemade icing with the wonderful cherry flavor. After removing his finger slowly, he then honestly states, "Margaret, this must be your best icing yet."

Looking between his satisfied face and his finger that he's still holding in the air, she states truthfully, "Leo, you say that every time you taste one of my cakes." She's smiling at his enjoyment.

He nods slightly, as if to confirm what he's saying, "Yeah, but it's true, Margaret."

A moment later he tilts his head a tad and gives her a small crooked smile, "How would you like for us to save this cake till this evening? If you would join me at my place tonight, we could share it. They have a nice sitting room where we can relax, and enjoy some coffee with this nice cake?"

She gives him a look of mild disbelief, but with some hope in her voice, "You sure, Leo? I mean… us together… in public at your hotel? Just you and me… tonight?" That's about as close, as she's going to hint that she knows it's like a real date, and on Valentine's Day at that.

He smiles at her calmly, "I am. This cake deserves to be enjoyed at leisure. Join me this evening." He lowers his voice, "Please, I'd really like you to." He takes a step to close the distance between them, as he continues, "Lets end this day quietly together!"

She's pretty good at picking up his signals and she hopes in the secret place in her heart that she's right this time and that he's sincere in his offer.

She bobs her head, "OK, Leo, thanks, I will." She moves to cover the cake again, already planning how she can get it safely to his hotel.

"Thanks, Margaret." He bends forward to grab another taste of the sweet treat, before she finishes wrapping it up. While he's so close to her, he can't resist stealing a kiss to her cheek.

When she glances around at him, with a shy smile at his daring a kiss in the office, he confesses with a wink, "I just couldn't resist," before he pops the icing into his mouth.

Whether he was meaning the icing or the kiss, she honestly replies with a smile for either way, "Thanks, Leo, me neither!" Her Valentine's Day just got a whole lot better!

&&&&&

Later that night while being driven to Leo's hotel together, the traffic is unusually heavy for this time of night and their progress is stop and go. When they get within a few blocks of the hotel Leo has a suggestion, "Margaret, would you be interested in us getting out and walking the rest of the way to the hotel? This crawling along is going to drive me crazy. It's a nice winter night outside."

Margaret grins at his suggestion, "Yeah, I am more than willing, Leo. We've been cooped up all day at the office and a walk would be nice. As the President would say, 'it's just brisk out tonight.'"

He grins back at her happily, for agreeing to his escape plan. "At least there's no breeze tonight, because 'damn', I seem to have forgotten my earmuffs."

She rolls her eyes at his tongue and cheek curse about the earmuffs, as she pulls hers out of her pocket. Margaret resists taking Leo to task about his forgotten earmuffs.

She decides to just enjoy the evening, "Good thing we grabbed a quick dinner earlier, Leo, when it looked like we were going to be in the office all night. We just lucked out that everything cleared up at the last minute, and it allowed us to vacate the building earlier than expected."

Leo nods in agreement and comments, "Yeah, it was," as they fasten up their coats. Quickly ready, Leo waits and watches Margaret with fascination, as she gets everything organized to her satisfaction, with her earmuffs, her gloves, her purse and the bag with the cake in it.

Margaret looks to Leo when all is ready and gives him a once over with her eyes, to see that he's all buttoned and wrapped up for the cold outside of the car. She still can't understand after all these years how he can be so cold natured and yet never wear a hat, not to mention earmuffs.

Noticing her look at him with her glancing inspection, Leo grins and spreads his gloved hands apart to show her that his buttons are indeed all done up, with his neck scarf securely inside the collar o his coat.

She bobs with a grin that they are now ready to face the night air. "OK, Leo, we're ready."

Sounding serious, he questions the obvious to make her crazy. "You're sure?"

"Leo," she scolds with the tone of, 'like are you blind?'

He chuckles quietly at her chiding him, and she smiles softly at the warm sound she loves to hear.

Leo then instructs his driver, "Joe, pull over at the first chance you get. We'll walk it from here. Thanks and you can head back. I hopefully won't be going back to the White House tonight, and I'll see Margaret home later."

Leo exits the car first and carefully takes the fancy shopping bag that Margaret is handing out to him.

Margaret takes charge of the cake bag once again, after Leo gives her a hand out of the car, and she tucks her other hand warmly in Leo's arm that he's offering to assist her. She carries the cake like it's gold all the way to his hotel.

As they walk along the DC street, a few flakes of snow add to their brisk walk, but tucked together they keep each other warm, and they set a good walking pace, just like they do in the halls at the White House.

&&&&&

They are both a bit chilled by the time they arrive, and Leo leads them directly to the welcoming fireplace in the reading room of the hotel. With the quick dinner at the White House and the invigorating walk, they're now more than ready for the cake and hot coffee.

Tim, their waiter, shortly follows them into the room and inquires to be helpful, "Mr. McGarry, would you care for me to take you and your guest's coats?"

Tim smiles, as he takes Margaret's coat and then Leo's and is pleasantly surprised that Leo is without his briefcase tonight. He hangs their things in the open coat closet next to the doorway, just inside in the room.

The waiter returns to them and asks, "Anything else I can do for you this evening, Mr. McGarry?"

Leo smiles, "Yes. Thanks, Tim. Would you please take our treat and place it on a server and bring us some hot coffee to go with it? I think we'll just sit here in front of the fire and get warm."

"Certainly, Sir. My pleasure. It will just take me a moment," Tim waits, as Margaret hands the bag over to Leo.

Just as Leo hands it to the waiter, Margaret requests softly to Leo, but the waiter still hears her, "Leo, decaf please?"

Leo grins to the young waiter and nods, confirming that the lady gets whatever she wants.

The young man smiles in understanding, "I'll just be a moment." He hurries out, pleased to see Mr. McGarry smiling this evening.

Leo turns his attention back to Margaret and sweeps an arm invitingly to the plush floral sofa, "Please, sit here, Margaret, and we can hopefully get some feeling back into our frozen fingers and toes."

Margaret smiles at his reminder that he's still cold and she settles back to enjoy the warmth, now that Leo is sitting beside her, even if he is leaning forward to warm his hands by the crackling fire.

They now can also enjoy the soft music that is playing in the background this evening, which must be due to the holiday. The room is actually quite private tonight, for a hotel of this size. They seem to have it all to themselves, which suits them just fine.

Soon, the waiter returns wheeling in a nicely covered serving cart. Their cake is now on a silver server, with china plates and gleaming silverware. Even their coffee is in a lovely china pot.

"Tim, on my tab and for you too," Leo nods his head to the doorway.

The waiter understands and returns a bob of his head. Tim then says, "Good night, Ma'am, Sir." The young waiter is pleased to see Mr. McGarry relaxing with a pretty lady. Since Tim works the evening shift and will be leaving soon, he plans to let the rest of the staff know, so they can help assure their privacy, as they all know Leo's hectic schedule, after all these years of him staying here.

Leo is not letting Margaret lift a finger to help him, as he serves them, "You're my guest this evening, let me spoil you this time."

Margaret graciously relaxes and enjoys watching Leo's hands, as they slice and transfer portions of the cake to plates and then pours the steaming coffee that they have both been anticipating, into china cups.

Leo has a matching smile both for the first sip of his coffee and his first bite of her wonderful cherry cake.

Margaret is so pleased to see him enjoying himself and relaxing this evening.

They chat about little things that only the two of them would care about, while they enjoy the sweet cherry cake and smooth coffee that he so loves from the hotel restaurant. Before they know it, the time flies by, and the cake is gone.

When the staff person leaves, after replacing the coffee pot and adding wood to the fire, Margaret sets her plate on the small low table beside her. She secretly opens her purse beside her on the floor, to slip out a card she selected for him earlier this evening.

Margaret found time to purchase it when she went out and picked up their dinner order, instead of having it delivered. She indulged him, since it's Valentines Day with his favorite food of pizza, since he did give her a lovely gift. She tentatively hands the card to him, "Leo, I got you a card for being so sweet to me today."

"That's really nice of you, Margaret. I'm just happy that you're here. Thanks for both," He leans to kiss her cheek, before he opens and reading the card. He smiles and tells her, "This is nice of you. It means a lot to me that you care."

"I really do, Leo." Margaret leans to return a soft kiss to his cheek, as he rereads the card, savoring the scent of his cologne.

Leo slips the card into his breast pocket to keep it safe and settles back on the sofa to enjoy more time with Margaret, putting his arm around behind her, as they watch the flames dance in the fire and the soft music in the air.

The staff pops in for just a moment to retrieve the cart and replenish the wood in the fire. The waiter transfers the coffee service to a low table. Before exiting the room, he assumes that they want some privacy and steps softly to dim the lights behind them for the night. The flames from the fire softly light their faces.

Margaret knows she has to leave her shoes on in public, but here alone in the room together she slips out of them, curling her feet up beside her on the couch. At this hour of the evening, they find that everyone is now leaving them alone.

Leo asks softly, "So… Do you really like the pin?"

"I really do, Leo, I love the three diamonds on it. I never expected to receive anything with diamonds today." She reaches over to weave her fingers with his and is rewarded with his fingers clasping hers.

"Actually, Margaret, when I noticed that there were three diamonds, I thought of the things you bring into my life… laughter, loyalty and ah…something else." Leo's voice is so soft at the end, as if he's afraid to voice it.

"What else, Leo?" Her voice is also soft with anticipation for the third diamond.

"The end of loneliness," he quietly admits to her, but his heart has recently and secretly started to hope that someday the third diamond will be for love.

"Oh, Leo," Margaret softly sighs at his honesty. She now has some hope that maybe he really has another 'L' word in mind for the third diamond, but that he's just afraid to say it. She shifts to lay her head on his shoulder.

They continue to gaze into the flames a few more minutes, before Margaret can't resist making a few little hinting moves, by softly stroking on his hand and then his arm, snuggling in a little closer to him.

Leo shifts his hips to be able cuddle her better to his side.

Margaret lifts her face up to give him a soft little kiss to his neck, just above his collar.

Leo is delightfully surprised and mildly shocked, and he lifts their joined hands to his lips to softly kiss the top of her hand. He turns to look into her eyes to gage her reaction. Seeing the trust and approval in her eyes, he places several small kisses on her face.

They both continue with small 'testing the water' touches and kisses. It not long before they start getting more amorous with the tender little kisses.

When Leo lets go of her hand to pull her around closer to him, Margaret slips her hand inside his jacket, rubbing softly on his chest, as if in search of his heartbeat.

Finally, kissing her fully on the mouth, Leo can taste traces of the icing on her lips and she can taste the same on his, giving 'sweet kiss' a whole new meaning.

When the first real kiss of the evening ends, Leo takes the risk and gently pulls Margaret to her feet. With the soft music playing in the background, Leo wants to hold her in his arms and slow dance with her in the firelight.

Margaret easily moves into his arms and rests her cheek to his shoulder, as they begin to sway to the music.

Holding their clasped hands to his chest, they move as one. The only problem is that Leo's coat sleeve keeps catching on the gold sweater pin he gave her. When the music fades and before it starts again, Leo pulls away from her, since he has made a decision.

Margaret thinks that their lovely evening is over and with a sweet sadness, she takes a step back as well.

Leo is a man of action and now that they're obviously comfortable with the small kisses, and he has held her in his arms. He wants her to have a wonderful Valentine's Day kiss. He has been thinking a while about giving her a kiss that she'll remember for a long time. Ever since the night of the winter carnival, when she surprised him with a goodnight kiss that just took his breath away.

Margaret looks down as Leo's hands reach up to remove her new pin from her sweater. She is a little confused and asks hesitantly, wondering if she did something wrong, "Are you taking the pin back, Leo?"

He grins at her sad expression and reveals, "No… I'm just removing it for my own safety," in his gravely voice that she so loves. "I just want to give you a good, old fashioned, Valentine's Day kiss." He slips the pin into his pocket for safekeeping. Leo sincerely looks into her eyes and softly asks, "Are you okay with this, Margaret?"

Margaret's face shows her happy understanding. No words are needed, as they both are positive that this is so right.

Leo pulls her into his arms, with his fingers lost in her hair to hold her securely to his lips, he curves her slightly back over his arm and gives her a passionate kiss to curl 'her' toes this time.

She doesn't hesitate to return his kiss with the same fervor.

When it ends, ultimately due to the need to breath and they both blush that their feelings are so open this evening.

Leo now uses his hand to gently lay her head on his shoulder again and they go back to dancing to the soft music. He whispers in her ear, "Margaret, I just wanted you to know how I feel about you."

Enjoying the warm scent of his cologne, she replies into his neck, "Leo, I feel the same. Why did we wait so long to do this?"

When the music fades again and still holding her close, Leo smiles and moves his face to looks in her eyes and asks, "You want your pin back now?"

She puts her hand up behind his head, pulling his face to her and whispers against his lips, "No, not just yet, Leo, I'm not done kissing you for the night," and she joins his lips for a another passionate kiss. The soft music resumes, and they sway again with their lips gently dancing as well.

As a clock chimes midnight in the distance, they both think this is a wonderful way to end their first Valentine's Day together.

The End

blessings

chipmunk

Imp

We would love to hear your opinion! PLEASE!

Feedback: Good, bad or in between, it is still wonderful to receive.

Posted February 14th 2005

Rating System!

**CHILD** - suitable for all ages

**YTEEN** (younger teens) - some content may not be suitable for children

**TEEN** - suitable for teens and above

**MATURE** - suitable for mature readers

**ADULT** - adults only

P — Profanity  
SC — Sexual Content  
V — Violence  
GV — Graphic Violence  
GS - Graphic Sexual Content


End file.
